Un prix pour ce coeur
by Kyraito
Summary: La vie,c'est si dur ! Naruto a eu une enfance triste suite à la mort d'un proche,il déménage donc sans cesse jusqu'à arrivé à Konoha,où il fera la rencontre de Sasuke,dont il tombera un peu trop rapidement amoureux. Ses nouveaux amis lui font du bien et l'aident à oublier,Neji,Kiba, ils sont tous très gentils...En apparence. souffrance,trahison,haine,émotion. /Sasunaru/ Rat: M.
1. Prologue

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**La neige tombait doucement sur la ville de konoha, c'était les premières tombées de drap blanc du mois de décembre et Naruto était tout excité par cela.**

**Il rêvait de pouvoir se faire ces châteaux et ces igloos hauts de deux mètres et solides comme le rock, prêt à affronter tout les sièges !**

**Oui, Naruto était comme ça, ambitieux et rêveur.**

**Du haut de ses douze-ans-et-demie, ses cheveux blonds en batailles et ses grands yeux bleus qui vous scrutaient en toute innocence, il incarnait la joie de vivre elle-même, en son être, même malgré le fait que sa condition de vie n'était pas des plus enviables .**

**En effet, les parents du petit blond n'avaient pas des emplois de rêves, Madame Uzumaki ne travaillait plus depuis presque un ans, maintenant. Elle avait par malchance glissé sur la chaussée et s'était fracturé un os dont le nom reste dans l'oubli.**

**Pour ce qui est de Monsieur Namikaze, il était caissier. Certes ce travail n'avait rien d'honorable, mais il avait le mérite de gagner sa vie honnêtement. Enfin, presque.**

**À la naissance de Naruto il y à précisément douze ans, six mois et quelques semaines, l'argent manquait beaucoup dans le foyer de la famille.. Même si Kushina Uzumaki travaillait encore à cette époque, son salaire de préposé dans un centre de personnes âgées ne payait pas les factures, et Minato qui venait d'abandonner ses études pour sa femme et son fils, tout semblait mal aller pour eux.**

**Le concerné, Minato Namikaze, n'avait pas eu le choix, lorsque le besoin s'en fit trop sentir, d'emprunter de l'argent d'une façon plus ou moins légale. Évidement, cela avait occasionné des dettes.**

**Beaucoup de dettes.**

**Et la petite famille vécu pauvre et heureuse,**

**La belle Kushina, ne pouvant plus travailler,**

**Le pauvre Minato, qui doit travailler comme dix,**

**Et le petit Naruto, qui ne rêvait que de la neige cette année.**

**Naruto, avec les années, avait rapidement compris que sa seule chance de s'en sortir dans cette condition serait pour lui d'avoir un bon emploi plus tard, et bien que jeune pour ce type de mentalité, il travaillait sérieusement et durement afin d'avoir les meilleurs notes possibles.**

**Bien que cela pouvait sembler noble et mature, le blond était resté infantile, peut-être que c'était lié à un traumatisme, allez savoir, mais il lui arrivait assez fréquemment, pour ne pas dire, tout le temps, de se comporter comme un enfant.**

**Ça lui avait d'ailleurs occasionné pas mal de problèmes pour se trouver des amis, mais il réussit quand même à s'en faire de bons, notamment Gaara, qu'il avait rencontré à l'âge de 13 ans.**

**Gaara était son premier et seul ami, même si il était silencieux et qu'il ne semblait pas vivre dans le même monde, Naruto appréciait sa présence discrète en dépit du fait que les autres avaient tous un peu peur de lui.**

**À 13 ans, Naruto avait sauté deux classes.**

**Il ne faut pas mettre ça sur le dos de la chance,**

**car, de nombreux efforts et beaucoup de travail l'ont menés là. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gaara, d'ailleurs.**

**Âgé de 14 ans, Gaara était qualifié de «Génie»**

**Selon lui-même. Trouvant les autres bruyants et dérangent, il donnait l'impression de toujours être en retard quand il avait des coups d'avance sur tout le monde, et ça, Naruto aimait ça.**

**Il parlait peu, très peu même, mais lorsqu'un mot sortait de sa fine bouche, il était tranchant comme une lame de rasoir et le silence régnait par la suite. Gaara était du genre dépressif, pourquoi ? Dur à déterminer, selon Naruto qui ne l'a sûrement toujours pas compris.**

**Sûrement une enfance difficile ou quelque chose du genre, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il trouvait du confort chez Naruto, qu'il l'admette ou non.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Gaara, un ami pour Jamais

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 1 - Gaara, ami pour jamais.**

* * *

**La neige tombait sur Konoha, lentement...**

**Gaara et Naruto étaient assis sur le vieux tourniquet, la peinture rouge vin rouillée avec le temps. Plus personne n'y allait, alors c'était le coin rêvé pour les deux enfants.**

**Naruto et Gaara étaient là, côte-à-côtes,**

**Le blond avec un écouteur orange-fluo dans l'oreille droite, écoutant sa chanson préférée**

**du groupe Rise Against.**

**Parlant à Gaara de tout et de rien, laissant son oreille gauche libre pour entendre toute réponse potentielle de la part du roux.**

**Gaara, quant à lui, regardait naruto. Il l'écoutait parler attentivement sans poser le moindre commentaire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la cours de**

**récréation, quelques modules pour les plus jeunes de l'école, des balançoires, de la neige couvrait la rocaille du sol un peu partout.**

**Perdu dans ses pensées et dans les mots sans intérêts de Naruto, le rouquin remarqua deux garçons s'approcher vers une fille dans le fond de la cours.**

**L'un était assez gros, très même, ses cheveux bruns en pétard lui donnaient un air de délinquant, il devait bien avoir 15 ans.**

**Gaara le reconnut comme Chôji Akimichi,**

**le genre de mec qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter...**

**Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon, plus grand et plus musclé celui-là, il portait une veste verte et avec une coupe de cheveux étrange, ses sourcils étaient énormes et froncés de façon menaçante.**

**Mais Gaara ne le reconnût pas.**

**C'est alors que Chôji frappa la fille au visage, sans retenue, elle se mit à saigner du nez abondamment en tentant d'arrêter le flot, roulée en boule.**

**Naruto, qui avait suivit l'action du coin de l'oeil, se releva, consterné, il se mit à hurler :**

**\- Eh ! Mais lâchez la ! Lâches !**

**Les deux bourreaux ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, ils frappèrent encore la jeune fille déjà au sol à l'aide de leurs pieds, elle criait et pleurnichait assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et s'attroupent autour des trois personnes en cercle.**

**Le blond s'apprêtait à bondir sur les ignobles, mais Gaara l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras droit.**

**\- Naruto soit réaliste ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux ! Ils ont au moins trois ans de plus que nous ! Laisse-là, ça vaut mieux pour toi...**

**Naruto se figea de stupeur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.**

**\- Gaara.. Tu me demande vraiment de laisser cette pauvre fille de notre âge se faire tabasser sous prétexte que je n'ai aucune chance ?**

**C'est au tour du roux d'être figé.**

**Naruto, ne contrôlant plus sa rage, courut vers la foule d'élèves qui scandaient :**

**"Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang !"**

**Le blond se perça un chemin dans la foule et arriva au beau milieu du cercle, le silence tombât.**

**\- LÂCHEZ-LÀ !**

**Chôji et son ami se retournèrent pour voir le visage de l'interlocuteur.**

**\- Eh sale môme, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux !**

**balança le gros en accompagnant ces mots d'un coup de pied qui fit tomber Naruto à la renverse.**

**La foule se mit de nouveau à hurler.**

**Le blondinet se relevât avec peine et poussa de toutes ses forces Chôji, qui tombât à la renverse à son tour, pris de court.**

**Nouvelle foule en délire.**

**L'Akimichi se redressa, les yeux rouges de colère.**

**\- Toi, tu vas morfler !**

**Hurla-t'il en refermant fermement son poing et en l'envoyant sur Naruto avec toute la violence dont il était capable.**

**Le pauvre enfant fermât les yeux et serra les dents en attendant de recevoir le coup.**

**La voix de Chôji résonna**

**\- Dégage toi !**

**On entendit un gémissement, quelqu'un tomber par terre et une foule de plus en plus en délire.**

**Mais que faisaient les surveillants ?**

**Naruto rouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et vit Gaara, couché par terre, le nez légèrement crochu.**

**\- GAARA !**

**Il se précipita à ses côtés**

**\- Mais t'es malade !**

**Le roux relevât la tête**

**\- De nous deux, c'est toi qui les a attaqués...**

**L'ami de Chôji parlât enfin :**

**\- Oh merde Chôji, on dégage !**

**La foule se dispersa ainsi que les deux grands idiots, l'arrivée de professeurs ayant fait fuir tout le monde à l'exception des deux blessés et de Naruto.**

**Gaara fut emmené à l'infirmerie et en ressortit une heure plus tard avec un bandage sur le nez, ce n'était rien de bien grave et il pouvait reprendre les cours, ce qui soulagea Naruto.**

**La fin de la journée arrivât en silence, sans un mot. Lorsque quatre heures sonna, tout les élèves rejoignirent leurs bus respectif, dont Naruto et Gaara qui prenaient le même.**

**À l'intérieur du bus, Naruto reconnut certaines personnes qui étaient présents à la bagarre et qui encourageaient les deux crétins, il ne put réprimer une grimace de mépris pour eux.**

**Le bus se vidât peu à peu, comme d'habitude Gaara et Naruto étaient les derniers à descendre, au même arrêt.**

**Le roux avait la tête sur la vitre et observait le soleil couchant à travers la cime des arbres, il était orange et projetait des ombres flamboyantes partout dans le bus, c'était vraiment beau.**

**Naruto aussi profitait de la vue, un écouteur orange fluo dans l'oreille, il observait plutôt Gaara, pourquoi s'était-il mis en travers de lui et Chôji pour le protéger ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...**

**Finalement, les deux débarquèrent du véhicule à leur arrêt. Gaara se retourna vers Naruto avant d'emprunter sa rue:**

**\- Adieu**

**Naruto rigolait en répondant un vague**

**\- Ouais c'est ça, à demain !**

**Le lendemain matin, le proviseur fit le tour de toutes les classes du collège pour annoncer la mort de Gaara.**

**" - Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans la soirée d'hier, un élève bien apprécié nous a quitté, Gaara. Il a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours et même si cela est regrettable, nous devont accepter sa décision. "**

**Pour une fois, la classe écoutât en silence le directeur parler, aucun mot ne se fit entendre.**

**Très vite, toute l'école pleurait le défunt, même ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.**

**Dans tout le collège, on n'entendait que des pleurs, aucun mot, aucun rire.**

**Mais, Naruto n'arrivait pas à pleurer.**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-t'il fait ça ?**

**Naruto se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas compris**

**ce que son ami voulait dire par " Adieu " !**

**Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ?**

**Mais aucune larme ne coula de la part de Naruto, aucun sanglot, rien, c'était trop dur.**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une journée parfaite

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 2 - Une journée parfaite.**

* * *

**Le réveil sonna, réveillant le blond d'un affreux cauchemars.**

**Cela faisait trois ans qu'il faisait le même;**

**Celui de la mort de Gaara.**

**Il s'imaginait là, penaud, devant son ami prêt à mettre fin à ses jours, il veut l'en empêcher mais, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, aucun muscle de son corps ne bouge. Et dans un dernier souffle, en voyant son ami mourir pour la énième fois, il entend ;**

**"Adieu"**

**Naruto se redressa dans son lit, posa sa tête entre ses mains et se retint de pleurer.**

**«Non, tu n'as pas pleuré il y a trois ans alors, tu ne pleureras pas aujourd'hui ! »**

**Se sentant un petit peu mieux, il se releva et marcha un peu en rond tout en détaillant sa chambre.**

**Elle était assez meublée :**

**Un bureau de travail noir était collé au mur du pied de son lit, encadré par deux commodes brunes-claires où il rangeait ses vêtements, du côté gauche de son lit, se trouvait la porte et une petite table de chevet, alors que du droit, se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui produisait une lumière éblouissante, encadrée par des rideaux bleus-pâles ouverts. Les murs blanc de la chambre donnaient une impression de grandeur malgré ce fouillis.**

**Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 6:30 AM**

**Il sursauta. Le premier jour d'école !**

**Naruto courut sauter dans la douche,**

**le bus devait le prendre à 7:30 AM !**

**Depuis l'incident avec Gaara, Naruto avait changé deux fois d'école.**

**La première fois, pour des raisons évidentes,**

**la seconde, pour avoir tenter d'agresser Chôji et Lee, qui étaient par un malheureux hasard dans sa nouvelle école.**

**Même si ça lui avait valut une expulsion,**

**il était content de lui, il avait réussis à**

**casser un bras à Chôji, pour lui apprendre.**

**Il ne les tenait pas responsables de la mort de Gaara, mais il croyait qu'ils y avaient**

**quand même quelque chose à voir.**

**Maintenant, on était le 9 septembre 2014, et c'était le premier jour de la rentrée !**

**Naruto avait un peu peur de découvrir son école et ses nouveaux camarades de classes, mais il avait surtout peur que l'histoire se répète.**

**À 7:00 AM Naruto sortit de sa douche et se prépara**

**à déjeuner, une simple tranche de pain grillé ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il s'affala donc devant la télévision et zappa entre les chaines.**

**« Y'a vraiment de ces conneries ! »**

**Pensa t'il.**

**Puis, 7:30 AM sonna enfin. Le blond mis un peu de**

**gel décoiffant dans ses cheveux et rejoignit le bus scolaire. Il ne reconnaissait personne, c'était assez gênant, mais en même temps une bonne chose.**

**Il arriva au lycée à 8:00 AM,**

**reçut ses horaires et autres papiers**

**importants. Puis il alla à son premier cours de la journée : Maths.**

**Le professeur avait l'air très gentil, il s'appelait Iruka, enseignait au lycée depuis quinze ans et était très apprécié des élèves.**

**Il présenta ce qu'ils allaient voir dans l'année,**

**comment les choses se passeront dans sa classe,**

**bref, la routine de toutes les rentrées.**

**Le blondinet profita du baratin de l'enseignant pour détailler certains élèves de sa classe qui attirèrent son attention.**

**Une fille aux cheveux roses était dans un coin, elle avait l'air de prendre très à cœur ce que disait Iruka, elle portait un t-shirt moulant rouge avec un décolleté assez voyant, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.**

**Dans le rang devant lui, se trouvaient deux garçons.**

**Le premier, avait l'air enjoué, ses cheveux noirs dépassaient de la capuche de la veste grise qu'il portait, ses grands yeux bruns avaient l'air vivants et joueurs, ses deux triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues étaient sûrement ce qui le distinguait des autres.**

**L'autre, avait un air impassible. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague ne regardaient rien, mais on pouvait voir qu'il écoutait attentivement son ami parler.**

**À un moment il eut un sourire, Naruto fut heureux de voir qu'il était moins désagréable qu'il ne semblait l'être.**

**Mis à part eux, la classe semblait normale et pleine de vie, l'adolescent espéra ne pas avoir de problèmes avec eux.**

**Le blond sursauta lorsque la porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvrit, coupant le professeur en pleine phrase et arrêtant toutes discutions dans la classe.**

**\- Vous êtes en retard, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**l'interpellé entra dans la classe et répondit par un:**

**\- Hmn.**

**Naruto écarquilla les yeux, le nouveau venu était le plus intrigant de tous !**

**Avec ses cheveux noirs qui remontaient en pic à l'arrière, sa posture décontractée, son calme apparent, il avait vraiment de quoi attirer les regards !**

**\- Bien, allez vous asseoir au fond de la classe, Uchiha.**

**Le brun haussa les épaules et marcha d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches.**

**Lorsqu'il passa près de Naruto, il vit ses yeux.**

**Oh, quels yeux ! Ils étaient noirs, d'un noir si profond qu'on pourrait s'y noyer, ils scrutaient votre âme et votre esprit, on y lisait tellement de colère, d'amour, de haine et de tristesse !**

**L'adolescent tressaillit, rouge de gêne d'avoir pu se perdre dans les yeux de cet inconnu.**

**Le reste du cour se passa bien, le blond jetait rapidement des coups d'œil à l'Uchiha mais pas assez longtemps pour que qui que ce soit ne le remarque.**

**Le brun devant Naruto avait commencé à lui parler, il était très amusant et gentil, il s'appelait Kiba et l'autre à côté, Neji.**

**Bien sympathique, Kiba avait proposé à Naruto de dîner avec eux, ce qu'il ne pu évidement pas refuser.**

**C'est dans cet esprit qu'il terminât sa première journée de lycée et qu'il rentra chez lui !**

**Tout s'était bien passé ! Ouf ! Se disait t'il !**

**En tournant un coin de rue, il changea vite d'avis:**

**c'était la pire journée de toute sa vie !**

**Chôji ! Il était là !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Sasuke, c'est son nom

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 3 - Sasuke, c'est son nom.**

* * *

**Chôji ! Il était là !**

**Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine.**

**C'était impossible ! C'était un cauchemars !**

**Que faisait-il donc là ?**

**Le gros était étalé par terre, dans un petit passage entre deux maisons. Naruto cru qu'il s'était endormis, mais remarqua qu'il était en piteux état.**

**Les vêtements déchirés, un œil au beurre noir et des égratignures, il s'était sûrement battu, rien d'étonnant.**

**C'était vraiment une chance !**

**Naruto continua silencieusement son chemin tout en veillant à ce que l'endormis ne se réveille pas.**

**Il arrivât à la maison sans peines après cet obstacle passé.**

**Une fois chez lui, il referma la porte, se déchaussa et lança un :**

**"Tadaimas ! "**

**Minato et Kushina accoururent vers lui un instant après. Et sa mère le bombarda de questions.**

**\- Alors, ta première journée ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Tout s'est bien passé ?**

**\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé maman.**

**Répondit hâtivement le blond pour ne pas passer la soirée à en discuter.**

**\- Tu t'es fait des amis ?**

**\- Deux, l'un s'appel Kiba et l'autre Neji.**

**\- C'est bien !**

**Fit Kushina, heureuse.**

**Naruto traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre, la porte sur la gauche.**

**"Je vais réviser, le prof de français nous a déjà donner des devoirs à remettre !"**

**Il referma la porte puis s'étendit sur son lit pour réfléchir.**

**Qu'est-ce que Chôji faisait là ?**

**Pourquoi était-il dans la même ville ?**

**Est-ce qu'il le cherchait ?**

**Et l'autre, Lee, pourquoi n'était-t'il pas avec lui ?**

**Et le brun, en classe, était-il nouveau comme lui ?**

**Avait-il déjà des amis ?**

**Kiba le connaissait ?**

**Naruto ferma les yeux et secoua la tête vigoureusement.**

**«Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Je ne le connais même pas ! »**

**C'est sur cette note que le blond s'endormit, sans avoir fait ses devoirs à remettre pour demain. Ce n'était pas bien important de toutes façon, c'était le premier de l'année.**

**Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla comme à son habitude à 6:30 AM.**

**Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, qui se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée, à gauche, il y avait le salon.**

**Il s'assied à table et sa mère lui servit son petit**

**déjeuner déjà tout fait, quelle attention !**

**"Merci m'man ! "**

**Des ramens. Pour un déjeuner, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus équilibré mais, c'était ce que Naruto aimait manger à toute heure du jour.**

**Et qu'est-ce que ses parents n'étaient pas prêt à faire pour le rendre heureux ?**

**Minato était déjà au travail depuis à peu près une heure et rentrerait assez tard. C'était comme ça tout les jours.**

**Naruto passa plus de temps que la veille sur ses cheveux, les pointes de l'Uchiha l'avait inspiré à faire de même un peu partout, allait-il le remarquer ?**

**Le blond partit pour le lycée, encore une fois.**

**En chemin il eut peur de tomber sur Chôji,**

**mais ça n'arriva pas.**

**Une fois arrivé devant le lycée, cette grande bâtisse en brique rouge, il vit, adosser sur le portail vert, cet élève si mystérieux qu'il avait vu hier. Il avait l'air calme et relaxé.**

**«Comme hier»**

**Se disait le blond.**

**Il avait un écouteur noir dans chaque oreille, et avait une main dans sa veste grise ouverte, au collet remonté. On pouvait voir sa peau laiteuse rayonner au soleil, ce qui contrastait bien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.**

**Le brun en question releva la tête, se sentant observé depuis plusieurs minutes.**

**Rouge de honte, Naruto baissa la tête et avança vers l'intérieur de l'école. Il retrouva Kiba qui rigolait avec une fille blonde, une mèche lui cachant un de ses yeux turquoises.**

**\- Oh salut Naruto ! Lança le dernier.**

**\- Salut ! On commence en quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Français, puis sport et on mange.**

**\- Aaah ! Merde ! J'ai oublié le devoir de français !**

**\- Si tu veux, je te passe le mien. Fit l'Inuzuka en haussant les épaules.**

**\- Vraiment ? Merci Kiba !**

**Kiba rigola un peu.**

**\- Pas de problème !**

**Il était vraiment gentil, en fait !**

**Naruto était content de l'avoir en ami, il ne sait pas trop avec qui il se serait tenu sinon !**

**Peut-être que le brun aurait voulut ?**

**\- Eh Kiba dit-moi.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu sais, l'élève qui est arrivé en retard, hier. Tu le connais ?**

**\- Tu parle de Sasuke Uchiha ? Pas vraiment, juste de nom. Sa famille est très riche, et, ce n'est pas le genre de mec à fréquenter les gens.**

**Son nom était donc Sasuke, s'étonna Naruto.**

**\- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? Demanda le blond, anxieux.**

**\- Sasuke semble bien t'intéresser... Fit la fille qui était avec Kiba, douteuse.**

**\- Euh, oui.. enfin, non ! Pas tant que ça, c'est juste que je ne le connais pas et que je me demandait qui c'était...**

**La fille retint un ricanement et partit dans un sourire.**

**\- Pardonne-là, Ino est jalouse de tout le monde, et elle semble bien apprécier Sasuke. Soupira Kiba.**

**Les deux amis échangèrent quelques blagues puis partirent en cours.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**hoshi: Oh ! Merci :D Je vais l'écrire encore plus souvent grâce à toi ! :3**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles.**

* * *

**Le mois passa très rapidement,**

**et les feuilles passèrent du vert à l'orange.**

**Naruto s'entendait bien avec presque tout les élèves de sa classe, et il n'avait pas revus Chôji**

**depuis le premier jour.**

**Sasuke était toujours aussi calme et discret.**

**C'est à peine si les gens le remarquaient.**

**Sauf pour le blond, qui lui, voyait chaque jour**

**le brun.**

**Ce jour là, la classe était trépidante de vie et parlait très fort ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui était le vendredi 13 du mois d'octobre, qu'il y avait un orage et que le professeur de français, Kurenai, était en retard de 30 minutes !**

**Étonnamment, Naruto ne rigolait pas avec Kiba et Neji, il était calme et observait Sasuke, de son coin.**

**Toujours aussi élégant, l'Uchiha était accoudé à sa table, les mains contre le visage et semblait s'ennuyer pour en mourir !**

**«C'est le bon moment ? Je devrais aller lui parler ? Il est tellement froid, je crois que je vais me faire renvoyer à ma place d'un regard.. Mais en même temps, je pourrais dire que je m'ennuis aussi et ça fera un bon prétexte... Oh et puis zut ! Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour parler à un camarade de classe ! »**

**L'Uzumaki allait se lever pour se diriger vers le brun, lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvrit et qu'on vit entrer le professeur.**

**"Pardonnez mon retard, l'orage m'a empêchée de venir"**

**Les élèves, qui l'avaient, bien sur, tous remarqués, continuèrent de parler, de plus en plus fort pour s'entendre, faisant fit des dire et des ordres de leur professeur.**

**Naruto se r'assied, déçu, et discuta avec Kiba et Neji.**

**\- Eh, Naruto ! Demain, c'est l'aniv 'de Kiba et on va fêter ça chez Ichiraku, ça te dit de venir ? Demanda Neji.**

**\- Ouais, évidemment ! Enfin.. Je vais en parler à mes parents.**

**Tout le monde rigola, puis Naruto attendis que la classe se calme, ce qui n'était toujours pas arrivé après une demi-heure !**

**Soudain, Sasuke se releva, mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sortit en silence.**

**C'était à peine si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué !**

**Le blond se releva d'un bond et couru en dehors de la classe à la poursuite du brun.**

**\- Eh ! Eh attend !**

**Sasuke ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait de marcher nonchalamment pendant que le blond courait à sa poursuite.**

**Finalement, il le rattrapa lorsque le brun tournât entre une rangée de casiers d'un vert-pâle affreux.**

**Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du deuxième, qui sursauta et tourna lentement la tête.**

**\- Hmn ? Tu me veux quoi ? Articula-il lentement**

**\- Heu, bah, rien, je.. Bah, t'es sortit du cours !**

**\- Oui, et alors ?**

**\- Bah.. Heu.. Je me demandais juste heu.. Bah,**

**pourquoi ?**

**Sasuke retourna la tête et recommença à avancer vers la sortie.**

**\- Les autres étaient trop bruyants et dérangeant, je n'aime pas ça.**

**\- Comme Gaara... Souffla Naruto**

**\- Hein ? Fit le brun en le regardant du coin de l'œil.**

**\- Heu, non rien ! Sursauta Naruto.**

**L'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki sortirent à l'extérieur, pluie battante.**

**\- Et tu vas où comme ça ? Cria Naruto pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.**

**\- Bah, chez moi. Répondit d'un ton neutre l'Uchiha, qui sortit son portable et appela quelqu'un.**

**Sasuke regarda le blond, mouillé de partout, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.**

**\- Eh, écoute.. Fit Sasuke, je viens d'appeler un domestique, il va venir me chercher... Et au vue de la situation je vais te r'accompagner chez toi.**

**Il disait évidement ça avec un air ennuyé,**

**ce n'était pas vraiment de bon cœur, il n'y pouvait rien si il pleuvait, non ?**

**\- M.. Merci. Articula le blond tout tremblotant.**

**Le brun, prit de remord, ( ce qui était une première pour lui ) retira sa veste grise et la jeta sur Naruto.**

**\- Tiens, tu vas attraper froid.**

**\- Et toi ? Demanda Naruto.**

**\- Ça ira. Fut la réponse obtenue.**

**Le chauffeur ne tarda pas à arriver et les deux adolescents montèrent dans la limousine noir,**

**ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Naruto.**

**Le trajet se fit lentement et le blond tenta de commencer une discussion.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne parle jamais ?**

**\- J'ai rien à dire aux autres.**

**Réponse courte, simple, mais efficace.**

**Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Naruto, Sasuke ne put retenir une remarque du genre de:**

**" C'est petit, pour une maison"**

**Mais le blond ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant que l'Uchiha avait toujours habité dans quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'a une maison.**

**Il descendit et couru jusqu'à l'intérieur, où ses parents lui sautèrent au cou.**

**Il mangea, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.**

**Le lendemain matin, soit samedi, le soleil rayonnait, ainsi qu'un arc-en-ciel occasionné par la pluie de la veille.**

**Naruto se réveilla difficilement, mangea son petit déjeuner fait soigneusement par sa mère, se prépara et partit chez Ichiraku pour 18:00, l'heure convenue par Kiba.**

**Une fois arrivé, il s'installa et attendit ses amis, qui arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard.**

**Ils burent un peu de saké, comme Neji avait une fausse carte d'identité indiquant qu'il avait 18 ans, mais qu'un verre ou deux, Naruto tenait à sa vie et ne voulait pas se faire tuer par sa mère !**

**Ils discutèrent et fêtèrent environ deux heures, voir trois.**

**Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, vers 20:00, ils se levèrent et prirent la route à pied de leurs résidences personnelles.**

**À 22:00 ils se cherchaient encore, ils s'étaient perdus dans les rues de leur propre ville !**

**Les lampadaires, qui diffusaient tous la même lumière orange à l'entrée de chaque ruelle, n'aidaient sûrement pas à cela.**

**À un moment, les trois amis entendirent du verre se casser et virent un garçon dans la pénombre de l'autre côté de la rue qui s'approchait vers eux.**

**On ne voyait que sa silhouette, plutôt élancé, grand, il tenait une batte de Baseball.**

**Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla que Naruto le reconnu.**

**\- Tiens, mais qui voilà... Tu sais pour Chôji, Naruto ? Il est mort dans cette rue même il y a quelques semaines... Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, soit prudent ...**

**Rock Lee fit son apparition, mais avant que personne ne le reconnaisse, il donna un sévère coup de batte sur la tête de Naruto qui s'écroula.**

**Sa vision se flouant, il vit les ombres de ses amis le défendre, il entendit des cris éloignés.. Puis, tout noir.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**Youn: C'est super gentil de ta part ! :D Pour ta question, Naruto à 16 , donc interprète le selon ton système scolaire ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Appel manqué

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 5 - Appel manqué.**

* * *

**Uhn ?**

**C'était quoi ce lit ?**

**Cette chambre ?**

**Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de «Bip» ?**

**Naruto ouvrit les yeux, couché dans un lit d'hôpital.**

**«Un hôpital ? Pourquoi ?»**

**Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit sa mère qui dormait sur une chaise.**

**Il voulut l'appeler, mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche.**

**\- Ma...an...**

**Kushina redressa cependant la tête et vit les grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes de son fils.**

**\- Oh mon chou ! Tu es réveillé ! Cria-elle en lui sautant au cou, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur au blond.**

**\- Maman... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital.. ?**

**\- Le médecin m'avait prévenu que tu aurais sans doute des pertes de mémoires après ce coup... Normalement ça devrait te revenir...**

**-Mais que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- Rien, rien ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus important, maintenant, repose toi. On en reparlera.**

**Naruto se rendormi donc, la tête pleine de questions.**

**Une semaine, c'était très long dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais les docteurs refusaient toujours de le voir partir. Ses amis, Kiba et Neji, étaient allé le voir , une fois.**

**Ils avaient l'air un peu grincheux, quelques égratignures, mais sans plus.**

**\- Alors c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Kiba, perplexe.**

**\- Non, de rien. Assura le blond.**

**\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda ce dernier.**

**Neji grogna une réponse.**

**\- Rien, t'es juste tombé.**

**Sur ces mots, Kiba rentra la tête dans ses épaules.**

**Encore une semaine plus tard, il put enfin retourner chez lui. En rentrant, il fut prit de stupeur en y voyant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

**\- Maman... Qui c'est.. ?**

**Demanda le blond en pointant Minato.**

**\- C'est ton père chéri... Tu.. Tu ne l'as pas oublié quand même... ?**

**\- Je...**

**Naruto releva la tête vers l'inconnu.**

**\- Je ne te connais pas !**

**Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de l'Uzumaki, et il couru se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour être en paix.**

**Le lendemain, il reprit les cours.**

**Tout les élèves semblaient se demander ce qui était arrivé à Naruto, lui en premier.**

**« Simplement tomber ne m'aurait pas gardé à l'hôpital deux semaines...»**

**Il en était là, dans ses réflexions, en plein cour de maths avec le professeur Iruka, lorsqu'il sursauta et scruta la pièce des yeux.**

**«Sasuke !»**

**Le brun était toujours à la même place, dans le dernier rang à droite, seul à sa table.**

**Et pour l'occasion, il le regardait !**

**En croisant son regard avec celui de Sasuke,**

**le blond tressaillit, ils étaient encore plus beaux qu'avant !**

**Le brun se releva sans quitter Naruto des yeux et sortit de la classe, comme l'autre jour.**

**Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre.**

**\- Eeeh ! Sasuke !**

**Il le rattrapa.**

**\- Les autres étaient trop bruyants encore ? Fit-il dans un souffle.**

**\- Non, je voulais te parler.**

**Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**\- À...À propos de... de quoi ?**

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un type te cherchait, dans la ville. Avoua Sasuke.**

**Naruto eut en tête des images, floues, mais des images.**

**C'était un garçon, on ne voyait pas son visage, il tenait une batte dans une ruelle...**

**\- Je... Non je ne crois... Pas, enfin.. peut-être...**

**\- Tien. Fit Sasuke en sortant un stylo et en écrivant son numéro de téléphone sur la main du blond.**

**\- Appelle-moi, si tu as un problème.**

**Sur ce, Sasuke sortit à l'extérieur.**

**Naruto, qui lui. avait l'intention de retourner en cours, lui cria à travers la porte:**

**\- Eeeh ! Sasuke ! L'Halloween c'est après demain ! Tu te déguiseras ?**

**Il entendit une réponse de loin:**

**\- Non ça iras, je n'aime pas cette fête.**

**Déçu, Naruto retourna en cours, la tête basse.**

**À la fin de la journée, il retourna chez lui.**

**Une fois arrivé, il ignora totalement le pauvre Minato.**

**«Non mais, pour qui il se prend lui ? Ça, mon père ? Et puis quoi encore !»**

**Se renfrognait-il.**

**Il alla dans sa chambre sans manger,**

**assez fréquent la semaine suivant les impôts.**

**Couché sur son lit pour réfléchir, il remarqua le numéro de Sasuke.**

**«Eh, mais j'ai son numéro ! Je suis certain que pas mal de filles seraient jalouses !»**

**Il sortit son propre téléphone bas de gamme et y entra le dit numéro.**

**« Voilà ! »**

**Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto se sentait déjà plus en sécurité.**

**À peine eu-il le temps de fermer son portable qu'il sonna.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Ouais, salut Naruto !**

**\- Ah, salut Kiba.**

**\- Je voulais te dire que mon amie, tu sais Ino, bah elle organise un "Party" pour Halloween, tu viendras ?**

**Le blond fut prit d'un doute.**

**\- Ouais... Je sais pas trop kib-**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Kiba répondit:**

**\- Cool ! demande à Sasuke aussi, c'est pour Ino, elle semble avoir l'œil sur lui... Bref, on se reparle demain !**

**\- Mais Kiba att-**

**La ligne coupa.**

**Quelle galère ! Naruto, étendus sur son lit, pensa à toute vitesse.**

**«C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien y aller avec Sasuke parce que... Bah parce que il est sympa, voilà. Mais si c'est pour qu'il se fasse draguer par Ino.. Oh et depuis quand ça me concerne ça ? Allez, je l'inviterai demain.**

**Le blond s'endormit, le lendemain, Sasuke n'était pas là. Frustré, le blond prit son portable et l'appela.**

**\- Hunh ?**

**\- Sasuke, mais t'es où ?**

**\- Depuis quand ça te regarde, baka ?**

**Heureusement qu'ils étaient au téléphone car, on aurait vu le blond devenir tout rouge !**

**\- Bref. Pas important. Tu viens à la fête d'Ino demain.**

**\- Hein ? J'ai jamais accepté ça. Se défendit l'Uchiha.**

**\- Pas mon problème.**

**\- Je ne viendrai pas, teme. C'est pas parce que tu m'as parlé deux fois que tu es mon maître, alors écrase.**

**Le cœur de Naruto se serra.**

**\- Ouais. Désolé et salut.**

**Il raccrocha et couru jusqu'au toilettes.**

**Seul dans une cabine, il s'était mis à sangloter doucement.**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça me fais si mal... Ce n'est pas logique...»**

**Lorsqu'il se calma, il partit manger avec Kiba et Neji, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Ses amis ne firent aucune remarque sur les rougeurs au contour de ses yeux.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**Chibi-chan: Trop gentill 33 Et le couple, en temps et en heure petite impatiente ! :o**

**Pour ma façon d'écrire, à la base c'était une érreur mais comme j'ai la flemme de tout remplacé et que ça donne un certain caractère à mon histoire ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Un sommeil de rêves

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 6 - Un someil de rêve.**

* * *

**Ça y était ! Halloween !**

**Naruto s'était reposé, chez lui et était plus serein que la veille, maintenant.**

**Bien sur le rejet de Sasuke lui avait fait mal, mais il s'en était remis. Et après tout, il n'aurrais jamais dus lui donner des ordres,ça c'était vrai car même le blond détestait ça.**

**« Bon ! Halloween ! Aujourd'huis je fais mes excuses à Sasuke, aussi... C'est dommage qu'il ne vienne pas au party d'ino.. Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre quand même ! Il reste des chances ! »**

**Il se leva à 5:00 AM pour l'occasion, comme il devait mettre son costume.**

**Une fois le tout en place, sa douche prise, le petit déjeuner mangé, et ses cheveux savament placés, il partit pour l'école à pied, écouteurs oranges fluos dans les oreilles, il écoutait une de ses chansons préférés depuis un moment: " A Trophy Father's Trophy Son"**

**C'est en se ballancant au rythme de cette musique rock qu'il arriva au lycee et qu'il regarda son horaire.**

**«Musique ? Mais on à jamais eu musique jusqu'ici !»**

**Bien que Naruto n'ai pas les moyens de s'en acheter une, il jouait même très bien de la guitare. Ce qui était facilement expliquable par le fait qu'il l'avait aprise les années auparavant.**

**«Je me demande si Sasuke sait en jouer...»**

**Il trouva ses carnets pour son cour et s'y installa.**

**Il attendit que plus de gens aient peuplés la salle avant d'enfin tournet la tête vers Sasuke.**

**«Oh, ce n'est pas possible !»**

**Pensa le blond dans un énorme sourire.**

**Le brun était toujours accoudé à sa table, mais pour l'ocasion... Déguisé en chat !**

**Des petites oreilles noir sur le haut de sa tête et une longue queue de chat toujours noir, ainsi qu'un peu de maquillage pour les moustaches étaient assez simple comme déguisement.. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien ! Avec la petite moue Boudeuse/Timide que ce déguisement lui apportait !**

**Naruto sentit un coup de chaleur dans tout son corps.**

**«Il est... Vraiment beau...»**

**Il secoua sa tête pour se ressaisir et se releva pour aller lui parlé.**

**\- Eh... Sasuke..**

**-Hm ?**

**\- Juste... Pardon, tu sais ... pour hier...**

**\- M'ouais, mais t'avise plus de me donner d'ordres, Teme.**

**Naruto fut très content de se faire pardonné aussi rapidement ! **

**\- Eh, sinon, je vois que tu es déguisé !**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça te vas très bien !**

**Sortit Naruto avec un Clin d'oeil.**

**\- Me fais pas de clins d'oeils, Teme ! **

**Lança le brun en lui offrant une claque derrière la tête.**

**\- Aie !**

**-Sinon, je vois que tu es déguisé aussi.**

**En effet, Naruto était déguisé en renard pour Halloween, de petites oreilles étaient sur le haut de sa tête et sa queue touffue bougeait à chaque mouvement.**

**\- Ouais ! Pas mal hein ? **

**\- Ouais... ça te vas très bien aussi.**

**Sasuke était aussi surpris lui-même que Naruto, c'était assurément sa première conversation complète !**

**Le cour commença, le professeur Asuma arriva à l'avant mais donna libre à tout le monde. Il était assez sympatique !**

**Naruto pris une guitare dans un coin de la salle de musique et commença à jouer les accords de «A Trophy Father's Trophy Son» * ( watch?v=yzIfaNRrVTU)**

**Apres quelques notes, il se mit à chanté tout doucement:**

**\- Father, Father, tell me where have you been?...**

**Its been hell not having you here **

**I've been missing you so bad...**

**Sasuke se releva, pris à son tour une guitare et tout en regardant Naruto chanta un peu plus fort que lui :**

**\- And you don't seems to care !**

**Naruto releva de grands yeux étonnés sur le chat.**

**«Il connait cette chanson !»**

**Puis continua à chanter avec l'aide de Sasuke, bientôt tout le monde se taisait pour les écoutés.**

**\- When I go to sleep at night, you're not there...**

**\- When I go to sleep at night, do you care?**

**La chanson continua jusqu'a sa fin, et une fois à terme tout le monde applaudit .**

**\- Woa, je ne savais pas que tu avais un talent musical Sasuke !**

**L'Uchiwa rougit un peu, mais à peine.**

**\- Hmn. J'ai apris avec un domestique.**

**\- En tout cas, tu as une très belle voix !**

**Et Naruto lui fit un clin d'oeil que Sasuke ne put réprimé.**

**À l'heure du gouter, le blond chercha le chat dans tout le lycee avant de le trouver, assis sur la branche d'un arbre déjà sans feuilles.**

**\- Ah oui, j'oubliais que les chats grimpaient aux arbres !**

**\- Et moi que les renards sont rusés.**

**Lâchat l'Uchiwa.**

**\- Dis.. Tu veux bien venir au Party d'Ino, finallement ? Tu pourrais apporté ta guitare et...**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j,ai une guitare ?**

**\- Bah.. Heu.. c'est juste que tu es..Riche donc.. eu bah..**

**Sasuke rit un peu.**

**\- C'est d'accord, je viendrais et j'apporterais ma guitare.**

**Le blond était tellement content qu'il se demanda si sa queue de renard bougeait vraiment !**

**\- Et viens déguisé comme ça !**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**Naruto rougit fortement.**

**\- Bha.. Heu.. rien juste que.. J'aime bien !**

**Sur ce il se sauva à toutes allures.**

**Le soir venus, il se rendit à la fête d'Ino qui avait déjà commencé, mais aucune trace de Sasuke.**

**Naruto, ennuyer, déçida de tenter une discution avec l'organisatrice de ce Party.**

**\- Eh, Ino !**

**\- Hn ? Oh tu es l'ami de Sasuke c'est ça ?**

**Naruto eu un légé coup de chaud.**

**\- heum, amis je dirrais pas... Mais je le connais bien ouais...**

**La discution dévia, une heure plus tard on sonnait à la porte, c'était Sasuke !**

**\- Eh bien, tu as gard. ton costume de chat !**

**Se réjouit Naruto.**

**\- Ouais, mais pas grâce à toi, Teme ! Oh, j'ai apporté ça aussi.**

**Le garçon déguisé en félin sortit deux bouteilles de saké d'un sac en plastique.**

**\- Ooah, super Sas'ke-chan ! Dit Kiba.**

**\- Ne m'appel pas comme ça, toi. **

**Fit L'Uchiwa à l'égard de l'Inuzuka avec un regard meurtrier.**

**La soirée se déroula bien, Sasuke joua un peu de guitare ce qui impréssionna beaucoup Ino et Naruto.**

**Puis à force de verre après verre, l'espris plus très clair, Naruto s'assied aux coters de Sasuke.**

**Tout les autres s'enguelaient pour une raison quelconque. Il s'approcha de l'oreil du brun, qui 'avait même pas touché une goute du nectar qu'il avait lui même apporté !**

**\- Tu sais Sasuke, je te trouve très beau !**

**Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et se collait à l'uchiwa.**

**\- T'es bourré, Naruto. Tu sais pas ce que tu dis.**

**Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki.**

**\- Oh oui je sais ce que je dis...**

**Il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.**

**\- Naruto, arrête, t'es bourré ça suffit.**

**Sur ce Sasuke se leva en disant aux autres :**

**\- Je vais reconduire Naruto chez lui, il a éxagéré sur le Saké.**

**\- Mais Sas'ke-chaaaan...**

**\- Tais-toi.**

**Il tira par la manche le garçon et l'accompagna dehors, une fois sur le balcon, le froid vent d'octobre les pris et Naruto poussa Sasuke contre la barrière.**

**\- Ce serait bien une histoire d'amour entre un renard et un chat.. il faudrait en faire une histoire...**

**Sasuke vira au rouge, le coeur battant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.**

**« Mais.. Je n'aime pas les hommes moi ! Non... Non je ne peux pas aimé... Lui...»**

**La chaleur montait dans les deux corps qui commençaient à s'enlacé, bloqués contre la froide cloture.**

**À un moment donné dans l'étreinte, Naruto approcha son visage de celui du brun.**

**« Oh, non ! Je.. Je ne.. Oh, et oui, j'en ai tellement envie !»**

**Se laissant prendre par l'envie, Sasuke laissa les lèvres du blond éffleurés les siennes pour y déposer un doux baisé qui dura de nombreuses secondes.**

**Il fallut finallement mettre fin à l'étreinte, à contre coeur. Sasuke était troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire, et reconduisit quand même le blond chez lui.**

**Naruto, bercé par le roulement de la voiture s'était endiormit à l'intérieur, ce qui força Sasuke à le sortir de là et à le déposé sur le canapé de sa maison avant de repartir.**

**«Je l'aime, j'aime ce baka de renard...»**

**C'est en pleine confusion que nâgeait Sasuke.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**Chibi-chan: Pardonnn ! ( Et tu sais je suis un mec ^^' ) J'ai pas d'excuses pour Minato, c'est la vie :(**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Amour précipité

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 7 - Amour précipité.**

* * *

**POV Sasuke.**

**« Il c'est endormit... C'est qu'il est mignon quand il dort... Mais à quoi je pense moi... Ah, oui, qu'il est mignon quand il dort... »**

**Sasuke qui conduisait sa voiture ( Une porche noir pour plus d'information, contactez sa secrétaire )**

**Avait les yeux plus rivé sur le blond que sur la route.**

**« Maintenant je sais que je n'aurais pas dus resté dans mon coin ce soir là.»**

**Pensa le garçon encore déguisé en chat, regardant les cicatrices sur les joues de Naruto en sentant des souvenirs remontés.**

**FLASHBACK**

**La rue était sombre et Sasuke ne savait plus trop où il allait.**

**« Et merde ! Quelle idée aussi de venir à pied, maintenant il fait tellement noir que je peux plus me retrouvé ! »**

**Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit.**

**Sasuke releva la tête et en un éclair était dissimulé derrière un buisson.**

**« Et merde, manquait plus que ça, des voyous.»**

**" Tiens, mais qui voilà..." Entendis le dissimulé.**

**« Unh ? Cette voix me dis quelque chose...»**

**" Tu sais pour Choji Naruto ? Il est mort dans cette rue... " **

**« Naruto ! C'est pas ce mec qui n'arrête pas de me regardé en classe ? »**

**L'Uchiwa releva la tête et vis Rock Lee Sauté sur le blond et lui asséné un violent coup à la tête, le dernier s'écroula par terre dans une flaque de sang.**

**« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »**

**S'affola Sasuke.**

**" Merde ! Naruto ! "**

**Hurla un garçon aux yeux presque blancs et aux longs cheveux noirs en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.**

**" Salaud ! "**

**Cria un type que Sasuke identifia comme Kiba, tout en sautant sur le délinquant.**

**Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit avec quelle rapidité et quelle facilité il mit K.O L'Inuzuka d'un coup de pied et d'un coup de batte.**

**" Eh, Toi t'as mieux ? " **

**Demanda le bourreau en regardant celui au près de son ami.**

**Sasuke vit Neji relever la tête, les yeux pleins de peur, et courir à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens de la ruelle.**

**" Tse, lâche. " **

**lâcha le criminel.**

**Le corps tout tendu, l'Uchiwa vit Lee sortir un couteau de la poche de son affreuse veste verte et commencer à faire trois cicatrices de chaques côtés du visage de Naruto, en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir apparemment. **

**« Salaud ! Lâche le ! »**

**Pensait le brun, sans que son corps ne puisse bouger.**

**« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose... Mais avec ce type... Je n'ai aucune chance..»**

**L'observateur angoissé sortit son téléphone.**

**\- Allô, Police, quel est le problème ?**

**Sasuke chuchota tout bas:**

**\- Oui.. Envoyer une ambulance et les flics ici, deux mecs se font tabasser...**

**\- Ne paniquez pas monsieur, on arrive.**

**Sasuke raccrochat et se retourna vers la scène, Naruto avait déjà six cicatrices sur le visage, et un sourire effrayant illuminait celui de l'autre.**

**« Je ne peux plus supporté ça ! »**

**Sasuke se releva soudainement du buisson et couru dans une direction aléatoire, ce qui fit tellement de bruit que Lee fut forcé de s'en rendre compte et de tourné la tête vigoureusement**

**" Connard ! Je vais te faire la peau ! "**

**Avait hurlé le fou en pourchassant Sasuke.**

**« Au moins Il ne fera plus de mal à ce pauvre mec... »**

**Ils coururent à travers la foret et Sasuke réussit à semer le poursuivant.**

**Le lendemain matin, ni Naruto, et ni Kiba ne s'étaient présentés en cours. Il n'y avait que ce lâche de Neji, l'air anxieux.**

**Sasuke trouvait étrange la sensation de ne plus être observé par le blond, et il ne pouvait pas l'explique.**

**« Ce doit être du soulagement »**

**Se répétait-il.**

**POV Naruto.**

**« Aie.. Ma tête... Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal moi...»**

**Naruto se releva du canapé où il était étalé.**

**\- Maman ? Quelqu'un ?**

**demanda-il sans obtenir de réponse.**

**« Ah, seul.»**

**Soudain tout ce qui c'était passé la veille revint dans l'esprit du blond. Il eu un vertige en penssant au brun.**

**« Je.. Il m'a... Embrassé ? »**

**Naruto était tout chamboulé par sa découverte.**

**« Je suis... Gay ? »**

**Le renard s'étala une fois de plus sur le canapé en soupirant pour réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vivra, c'était un sms de Sasuke.**

**" Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoint moi au centre du village à 20:00. "**

**Naruto sursauta. **

**« Déjà 19h ! Décidement l'alcool ne me vas pas bien...»**

**Il se releva, retira son déguisement, s'habilla, et coiffa ses cheveux tout en ayant une chose en tête.**

**« Je suis gay, Je suis gay, je suis gay »**

**Puis soudain, une illumination.**

**« J'aime Sasuke ! » **

**Il fut enfin prêt à 19:30, il portait un pull Noir avec une veste courte orange fluo, ainsi que des jeans slim et des chaussures noires aux bandes oranges. Naruto partit vers le centre du village : Un cerisier, Au centre d'un parc, lui même au centre du village. Le blond se demanda si le village avait été construit autour de ce cerisier.**

**Une fois arrivé, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et projetait des ombres orange-rose éclatantes partout, c'était vraiment beau, surtout avec Sasuke assis sur le banc en bois au pied du cerisier.**

**\- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle d'hier.**

**Le blond s'assied sur son côté du banc, le plus loin possible du brun,les mains sur les jambes, et tête baissé devint tout rouge.**

**\- Dé...Désolé je.. je ne savais pas ce que je faisais j'étais pas totalement là je suis désolé m'e veux pas Sas-**

**Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du brun s'étaient emparé des siennes. Presque couchés sur le banc déformait, une chaleur intense s'empara du blond en partant de son ventre, il passa ses bras autour du coup du brun alors que celui-ci le prenait par la taille pendant que les deux langues se titillaient et s'entremêlaient.**

**\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Naurto.**

**Dit Sasuke dans un souffle.**

**\- Et même si tu es le plus grand boulet que j'ai connus... Je ne peux pas me passé de toi. Admit-il.**

**Naruto sourit. Un sourire merveilleux, le plus beau que l'Uchiwa n'ai jamais vus.**

**Dans un coin, quelqu'un observait la scène, en retrait, sans y croire ses yeux.**

**« Non.. Le petit Sal- ...»**

**Pensait cette personne.**

**\- Sasuke promet moi de toujours resté avec moi !**

**Pleurnichat le blond en nichant sa tête dans l'épaule du dernier, qui, confus, le pris dans ses bras.**

**\- Mais oui... Pourquoi tu demande ça, Baka.**

**\- Je... Je sais pas j'ai juste une... Mauvaise impression.**

**\- C'est dans ta tête, Teme.**

**Les deux adolescents qui étaient devenus amoureux avant d'être amis restèrent donc dans cette position un bon moment, avant de devoir se quitter pour deux longs jours.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**( Oui j'ai craqué et les ai rapprochés :$ )**

**Réponce (annonyme) ! :**

**Chibi-chan: MERCI ! Je suis vraiment content que des gens aiment ma fic ! ( Oui j'ai trainé pour le kissu ^.^ ) Et OUI Sasuke en mode chat c'est un " Venez me violez ;3 " ^_^**

**LadyMikado: Oui le bisou est arrivé ^_^ Et le costume de chat était une référence à la fiction de Lykoslupus, que je vous recommande de lire : **

**L'amour d'un renard et d'un chat. :P**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Souvenirs Disparus

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 8 - Souvenirs disparus.**

* * *

**La matinée était fraîche, les gens n'avaient pas encore retirés les décorations d'halloween de leurs maisons et certains bouts de tissus flottaient au vent tranchant sur la route d'un gris terne, le ciel, sans couleur , masqué par de gros nuages noirs prévenants d'une grosse averse observait la scène.**

**C'était ce samedi là, que Naruto reçus un Message de la part de Sasuke, à midi.**

**" Viens me rejoindre sous le cerisier, les choses ont changés je dois te parlé. "**

**Dans l'évidence, Naruto tapa les mots suivants :**

**" Pourquoi ? "**

**De longues secondes passèrent avant que le blond pas encore tout à fait réveillé mais déjà très inquiet ne reçoive une réponse:**

**" Viens. "**

**Sachant qu'avec le brun, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver avec toutes ses questions.**

**\- Maman, je part rejoindre un ami.**

**\- Très bien, ton père et moi allons faire des courses de toutes façons !**

**Le blond n'avais pas aimé la façon dont sa mère avait décrit Minato. " Ton père ".**

**Il se prépara dans sa salle de bain, pris son gel pour cheveux et passa un coup rapide avec, choisis ses vêtements avec soins, aujourd'huis, il portait un chandail Orange, une petite veste militaire, ainsi que des pantalons eux aussi en camouflage militaire où il y accrocha une petite chaînette.**

**Ça y est, tout beau tout propre, il sortit et atteignit à pied le centre de Konoha, Toujours aussi magnifique avec le cerisier qui ne perdait ses pétales roses pâles qu'à la première neige, ce banc en bois clair lustré et aux contours en métal fantaisistes, les petites fontaines par-ci par-là.**

**Aucun détail de cet endroit n'avait échappé à Naruto, et un lui tapa dans l'œil: Sasuke n'y était pas.**

**Il s'assied sur le banc et attendu près de trente minutes avant d'en avoir marre. Il se releva et pris le chemin de sa maison tout en attrapant son téléphone et en composant le numéro de l'Uchiwa.**

**Sonnerie.**

**Sonnerie.**

**Sonnerie.**

**Personne ne répondit.**

**« Mais il se fiche de moi !» Pensa rageusement Naruto en composant de ses doigts gelés le numéro résidentiel du brun.**

**\- Oui ? Fit nonchalamment la voix d'un inconnu, sûrement un domestique.**

**\- Je veux parlé à Sasuke. Dit le blond d'un ton un peu plus ferme que ce qu'il avait espéré.**

**\- Tout de suite monsieur.**

**Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'on entende la voix de l'Uchiwa.**

**\- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?**

**\- Sas'ke ! Mais t'es où ?**

**\- Naruto ? Bah, chez moi pourquoi ?**

**\- Je t'attend au parc depuis une demie heure !**

**\- On était supposé s'y retrouvé ?**

**\- Mais oui ! Tu m'as envoyé un message ! Fit Naruto, mécontent.**

**\- Non Naruto, je ne t'ai rien envoyé. De toutes façons, j'ai perdu mon téléphone.**

**Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, non, il venait de comprendre.**

**\- Sasu... Je crois que quelqu'un sait... Pour nous...**

**\- Quoi ? Pour nous ? Tu veux dire.. Attend, où es-tu ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton nerveux en faisant fit du surnom ringard que l'Uzumaki venait de lui donner.**

**\- Je rentre chez moi là, on s'y retrouve ?**

**\- Parfait, j'arrive.**

**Les deux r'accrochèrent en même temps.**

**Naruto marcha jusqu'à chez lui entre les maisons ternes et décorés, là où tout le monde devait sûrement dormir. Une fois arrivé, il fut surpris de voir Deux voitures de polices ainsi que trois policiers devant sa maison. Lorsqu'il les approcha, l'un d'eux regarda sur sa feuille qu'il tenait sur une petite palette et s'exprima:**

**\- Vous devez être Naruto Uzumaki ?**

**Le blond fit oui de la tête et le gendarme sembla intimidé.**

**\- Je... Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je dois vous informer du Décès de vos parents dans un accident de la route...**

**Le blond sentit son coeur arrêter de battre.**

**\- Non... non c'est pas.. Possible non..je peux pas y croire...**

**Il pris sa tête entre ses mains, se pencha et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à crier de rage.**

**\- NON ! POURQUOI ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE NON ! COMMENT !**

**\- Il... Il semblerait que les freins aient étés brisés...**

**Fit un autre gardien de la paix en s'approchant du blond**

**\- Non... C'est impossible non ce n'est pas vrai quel esprit sadique aurait pus vouloir faire du mal à ma mère...**

**\- Vo.. Votre père aussi est mort... Minato, je crois..**

**Naruto releva la tête d'un coup sec, le visage blême et ses grands yeux ouverts et globuleux comme ceux d'un poisson mort dévisagèrent le policier en se remplissant encore plus de larme.**

**\- Mon... Père ? Mi... Minato... Papa ?**

**Il se mit à crier si fort qu'on aurait pus dire qu'il hurlait pendant qu'il se souvenait de tout les moments passés avec son géniteur.**

**La voiture noire de Sasuke arriva à ce moment et il se précipita vers le blond.**

**Le brun prit Naruto dans ses bras pendant dix minutes et, tout en le consolant, il demandait aux gendarmes d'expliquer la situation.**

**\- Qui voudrait faire du mal aux parents de Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.**

**\- Eh bien, on a appris qu'ils avaient emprunté de l'argent à un certain groupe il y a quelques années de cela, c'est possible que...**

**Un autre policier arriva et lui coupa la parole:**

**\- En vue de son âge, il sera placé en famille d'accueil.**

**L'Uchiwa se releva d'une traite.**

**\- NON ! Il peux habiter chez moi !**

**Tout le monde se regardait incertains.**

**\- Mon père sera d'accord, se justifia-il, ce qui sembla calmé tout le monde.**

**\- Nous vous ferons parvenir les papiers judiciaires.**

**D'autres policiers arrivèrent et les deux adolescents furent forcé de quitter les lieux.**

**Lorsque Naruto était sur le point de se faire embarqué dans la voiture du brun, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche droite. Il le pris d'une main faible et lut.**

**" Maintenant, j'espère que tu ne s'approchera plus de Sasu-chan. "**

**Il se remit à pleurer et jeta si fort son portable sur le sol qu'il se cassa en deux.**

**Ils arrivèrent à la demeure Uchiwa en quinze minutes, à l'intérieur le blond ne fut même pas impressionné de la taille des pièces ou par la richesse des meubles, il voulait simplement dormir, et ça, sans échangé un mot Sasuke l'avait compris.**

**Ils montèrent dans la chambre du brun qui déposa Naruto sur son propre lit aux draps blancs comme la première neige qui tombait en novembre.**

**L'Uchiwa se coucha contre le blond qui sanglotait encore et les deux s'endormirent tristes, dans cette position, sur la même pensée :**

**« Qui voudrait faire ça ? »**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**3j4 : Oui, vive les rapprochements ! ^^**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Meurtrier

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 9 - Meurtrier.**

**( Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, pardon mais c'est pour le bien de l'intrigue ! )**

* * *

**les jours suivants avaient étés difficiles, la première semaine, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, ce qui mutilait le coeur de l'Uchiwa. Il finit par se calmer apres près de trois semaines.**

**Sasuke, avait reçu les papiers pour la garde de Naruto, il imita donc la signature de son père comme il était si doué pour le faire. De toutes fçon, avec tout ses grands voyages d'Affaires, il n'était jamais là.**

**Bien que le blond ne pleurait plus, il restait morose, à plat, on avait peine à imaginer le garçon enthousiaste et plein d'énergie qu'on connaissait. Lorsqu'il mangeait ( chose très rare en ce moment ) c'était sans appétit, sans réel besoin. Lorsque Sasuke le touchait, il avait l'impression de toucher une vulgaire poupée de chiffon qui se laissait faire.**

**Une matinée, le brun pris par le bras Naruto et l'emmena dehors.**

**" Regarde, les premières neiges de novembre... J'ai appris que tu aimais ça..."**

**Le blond se mit à sangloter encore, ce qui blessa le pauvre Uchiwa.**

**Soudain, Sasuke pris Naruto par les bras et le plaqua contre la façade blanche marbre de son balcon tout en serrant son corps contre celui du déprimé.**

**\- Écoute Naruto, c'est tes parents qui sont morts pas toi ! Alors arrête de tirer cette gueule d'enterrement je ne peux plus la supporté la vie continue !**

**Les yeux de l'Uzumaki se remplirent de larmes.**

**\- Sa...Sa.. ..Ke..**

**Begeya-il tout en se lovant contre lui. Par la suite, même si l'Orphelin ne semblait pas tout à fait remis, il avait l'air déjà un peu plus vivant, ce qui soulagea le brun.**

**Vers la fin du mois de novembre, la dernière semaine, les deux amoureux retournèrent en cours. Tout le monde était au courrant de ce qui était arrivé à Naruto et Tout le monde compatissait. Plusieurs étaient venus souhaiter courage à Naruto, mais pas Neji.**

**Kiba s'approcha.**

**\- Eh... Naruto.. Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un bah... Je suis là donc.. appel moi..**

**Il repartit à sa place. Le blond avait bien entendus remarqué que son autre ami semblait l'ignoré et s'en rapprocha.**

**\- Eh, Neji, pourquoi tu-**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'autre le repoussait en presque criant:**

**\- N'approche pas ! Tu porte malheur depuis que je te connais y'a que des gens qui te veulent du mal autour de moi ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça !**

**Et il sortit de la classe en courant. La remarque de Neji avait beaucoup blessé Naruto qui retourna à son siège, où Kiba vint le rejoindre en passant un bras autour des ses épaules.**

**\- Eh vieux... ça va ?**

**\- Ouais... Non... Je sais pas trop Kiba. Soupira-il.**

**La journée était très ennuyante et personne ne parlait dans la classe. Lorsque midi sonna, Kiba alla rejoindre Ino, ne sachant pas où était Sasuke, Naruto fit de même. La blonde fut surprise de voir l'Uzumaki.**

**\- Tien, Naruto, mais où est Sasu-Chan ? **

**Naruto avait-il rêver ? Avait-elle dit " Sasu-chan " ?**

**\- Je.. Je ne sais pas...**

**\- Très bien. Fit elle peu convaincue.**

**\- Oh, aussi Naruto, dit elle, désolé pour tes parents, on a appris la nouvelle, mais tu sais, on sème ce que l'ont récolte, je suis surs qu'ils l'avaient mérité quelque part.**

**Et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki., blessé.**

**« Elle est méchante, cette fille. »**

**Ino partit après un petit sourire à Kiba.**

**Seuls dans le couloir, Naruto eu une idée de génie.**

**« Et si... »**

**Il sortit son propre téléphone et tapa le numéro de celui de Sasuke.**

**On entendait son téléphone sonné dans les environs ! Très près même, vue avec quelle force on l'entendait... Très très près...**

**Le son venait de la poche de Kiba !**

**\- Toi... SALAUD ! **

**Hurla de rage Naruto en lui sautant dessus, ce qui fit tomber les deux adolescents à la renverse, il lui asséna des coups de poings au visage et des coups de genoux dans le ventre, le meurtrier ne put rien faire pour se défendre.**

**Kiba était en sang et Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini lorsqu'il réussit à lâcher un :**

**" C'est le téléphone d'Ino... " **

**Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.**

**Qu'est-ce que le blond avait fait ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.. Il avait tabassé un meurtrier.. Il avait tabassé son ami... Ino était un meurtrier... Oui... Ino était le meurtrier !**

**Il se mit à pleurer de rage.**

**« Quel monstre, cette fille ! Me faire ça et maintenant me forcé à faire du mal à Kiba... Je vais la tuer je le jure ! »**

**Il partit à la course le plus loin possible de Kiba pour ne pas se faire prendre, à la recherche de ce monstre.**

**« Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire confiance à Kiba ? Si c'était lui le meurtrier, si Ino n'y était pour rien ? »**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**Réponce (annonyme) ! :**

**LadyMikado: Viii C'est louche ;3 Merci de me suivre ^^**

**lykoslupus: Oh tu es si près de la véritée ! Mais bon, c'est bien pire !**

**3j4: Oui c'est extreme ! Et merci ! ^^**


	11. Note: Pause et excuses !

**Coucou ! C'est Kyra !**

**Comme le dit le titre, je viens ici m'excusé car je prend une pause jusqu'a la rentrée, car je fais un petit boulot assez exigeant et quand je rentre le soir je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'écrire.**

**J'espère qu'on se reveras vite ! ^_^**


	12. Chapitre 10 - Gaara, martyr à jamais

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 10 - Gaara, un Martyr à jamais.**

* * *

**La neige tombait doucement sur le petit village de Konoha.**

**Dans sa maison, assez modeste, le petit Gaara Yamanaka jouait en silence dans sa chambre.**

**Ne faisant aucun bruit, il déplaçait des crayons et des effaces en s'imaginant une histoire haute en couleurs. Dans la discrétion la plus totale, dont seul lui faisait preuve, il guettait l'arrivée de sa terrible sœur, Ino...**

**Ai-je précisé qu'il était silencieux ?**

**La Fourbe, la folle, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler ( En silence toujours ) Détestait le bruit, elle détestait la présence de son frère, voir même, elle maudissait son existence.**

**Pourquoi ? Ça, jamais le roux ne le sût.**

**Le moment fatidique arriva, et, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, il retint jusqu'à même sa respiration. Il entendis quelques pas dans l'escalier central de la maison, le jeune enfant se demanda à toute vitesse si sa truie de soeur se dirigeait vers sa chambre ou celle de son autre frère, qui étaient toutes les deux au deuxième étage.**

**Les pas s'arrêtèrent, Gaara avait envie de se cacher sous son lit. Il était certain d'entendre la respiration rapide de sa sadique frangines, terrée derrière la porte de bois blanc, attendant qu'il fasse le moindre bruit pour lui sauter dessus tel un prédateur affamé.**

**Mais le jeune garçon déjà fort troublé, ne fit même pas sentir sa présence, ce qui énerva vite sa soeur qui entra en furie dans la pièce.**

**\- Oh, t'es encore vivant toi ? Dommage, je croyais que tu t'étais pendus comme tu ne faisais pas de bruit. J'allais même ramasser ton cadavre.**

**Le garçon roux mis ses avants bras pour protéger son visage.**

**\- Pitié Grande Soeur ne me tape pas !**

**Ino eu un sourire rapide, avant d'enchaîner.**

**\- Non, je ne te frapperai pas aujourd'hui.**

**Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en baissant les avants-bras.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**Le jeune Yamanaka ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un solide coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se tordre dans un cri étouffé de douleure. Il tenta de redresser la tête mais se prit un autre coup de pied partant de la droite, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Du sang lui coulant déjà de la lèvre, il se pris ensuite un coup de tête qui le fit presque tomber dans l'inconscience.**

**\- Ça c'est pour ne pas être mort, Fit Ino d'un air dédaigneux.**

**Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il naisse ? Leurs parents ne le voulaient même pas ! Un verre de trop, et voilà ce que ça fait. Les adultes sont vraiment pathétiques.**

**\- Bon, à l'heure qu'il est Sasu-chan est sûrement déjà rentré des cours et je n'ai pas pu le voir par ta faute ! Heureusement pour toi qu'il ne m'ai encore jamais parlé ! Sinon, tu aurais souffert encore plus.**

**Sur ces belles paroles, elle jeta le contenu des tiroirs de l'enfant par terre.**

**\- Et range-moi ce bordel, fainéant.**

**Elle sortit de la chambre du plus jeune en claquant la porte, presque aussitôt, il se mit à verser des larmes, toujours en silence.**

**« Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort...? Personne ne m'aime, personne ne s'intéresse à moi... Je ne suis qu'une plaie, tout le monde le pense, personne ne m'apprécie même Naruto-kun doit me haïr pour ce que je suis... Je suis une honte pour ce monde. Papa et Maman sont sûrement partit à cause de moi... »**

**Sur ces pensées joviales, il rangeait sa chambre, tout en écoutant des deux oreilles et en montant le volume au maximum : " You Only Live Once " de Suicide Silence.**

* * *

**Cette journée là, même après avoir cherché la truie des heures, il ne put la trouver... Les semaines suivantes non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle s'était volatilisée, sûrement pour son bien car sur le coup, Naruto l'aurait sûrement égorgée vive.**

**Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Kiba depuis que la rage l'avait forcé à lui sauter dessus. L'autre non plus, ne semblait pas très enclin à adresser la parole au blond.**

**Même si l'Uzumaki avait tenté de se rapprocher de Neji encore une fois, il se fit envoyer bouller par ce dernier, et franchement Naruto en avait marre de cet idiot. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul ami au monde, un seul confident : Sasuke Uchiha. Il espérait plus que tout au monde ne pas la perdre, et même s'il ne parlait presque pas en public, sa compagnie était très agréable, ce qui était réciproque que l'Uchiha l'admette ou pas.**

**Vers le début du mois d'Avril, quelque chose attira le regard du blond dans les couloirs. C'était la fin de la journée, le soleil déclinait déjà et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le soleil ne fasse place à la lune, et là, il l'aperçut. Cette coiffure blonde, cet air arrogant. Non ça ne pouvait pas être... Ino ? Et pourtant si ! La garce avait osé se présenter encore une fois en classe !**

**Encore plus frustré que la fois précédente, le blond courut et se précipita sur la truie, mais lorsqu'il allait lui porter un coup, quelqu'un le plaqua contre les casiers. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Kiba !**

**\- Attend Naruto, laisse-nous nous expliquer !**

**« S'expliquer ? Cette Salope a tué mes parents de sang froid, et elle veut s'expliquer !? »**

**\- C'EST À MON POING QU'ELLE VA S'EXPLIQUER ! Hurla-il, les larmes aux yeux.**

**La dite " Salope " S'approcha du blond.**

**\- Naruto, je suis désolée pour tes parents, franchement. On ne voulait pas les tuers, juste te faire peur.**

**Quoi ? Naruto avait-il bien compris ? " On " ne voulait pas les tuers ? Non, ce pourrait-il que Kiba ait... Non...**

**\- Tout ce qu'on voullait, c'était t'éloigner de Sasuke, Pour la même raison... Vois-tu, je suis amoureuse, de lui, et je ne supporterait pas qu'un guignole comme toi ne le touche. Alors, si tu recommence, je te tuerai toi aussi. Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. Oh, et ne dit rien à Sasu-Chan pour son téléphone, il me prendrait pour une folle. Et Quand à Kiba...**

**Les grands yeux effrayés du blond se tourna vers l'interlocuté qui fourra son nez dans l'épaule de Naruto.**

**\- Désolé... J'ai... J'ai jamais voulu les...**

**Pris d'un énorme spasme, il se dégagea du brun d'un coup sec, et envoya un direct à l'idiote qui osait encore le menacer !**

**Il courut, montant les étages encore et encore, sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il entendait tout de même des pas derrière lui, il était suivit...**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**Réponce (anonyme) ! :**

**lykoslupus: Tout s'expliquera dans ce chapitre ! ( pour Ino )**

**3j4: Merci ! ^-^ Merci de me suivre, ça touche à sa fin !**

**Jake Eavy : Rogeer 'w'**


	13. Chapitre 11 - La dernière fois

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 11 - La dernière fois.**

* * *

**La neige tombait doucement sur le toit de l'école de Konoha. C'était là que Naruto Uzumaki, pour échapper à Une meurtrière et son complice, s'était réfugié sans s'en rendre compte. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il resta stupéfait.**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je monté ici ? »**

**Le jeune blondinet entendait les pas affolés de ses poursuivants, ils approchaient.**

**Pendant un instant, il hésita à sauter en bas. À près tout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Ses parents étaient morts, ses amis le trahissaient tous ou l'ignoraient, Il avait deux fous furieux à sa course, sans oublier Lee et Choji.**

**Mais non, Il lui restait Sasuke. C'était sûrement la seule raison qui le poussa a resté sur ce toit.**

**finalement, Ino et Kiba arrivèrent, ils passèrent la porte en métal qui n'était jamais verrouillée et s'approchèrent de Naruto, qui reculait tant bien que mal.**

**La blonde lâcha un petit rire narquois ( Peut-être nerveux ? ) Avant de poursuivre, essoufflée:**

**\- Alors.. Alors là.. Naru..to.. Alors là, tu comprend qu'on a pas le choix hein ? Va falloir te faire.. disparaître.**

**Elle disait ça avec une expression angélique sur le visage. Cette fille était un démon ! Le diable ! Rien de plus et rien de moins !**

**Kiba releva vivement la tête à ses dernières paroles, se redressa et envoya vivement :**

**\- T'avais dit que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Arrête !**

**La fille eu un regard dédaigneux à son égard.**

**\- Tu pense réellement qu'il va se la fermer ? Tu veut être le prochain, Après lui ?**

**Le coeur de l'Inuzuka accélérât la cadence. Il cherchait une solution ! Il était hors de question de tuer le blond, parce que.. Parce que.. Parce que tuer, c'est mal ! Il regardait partout autour de lui:**

**La porte était trop loin d'eux pour qu'il puisse l'emprunter avec Naruto, elle les aurais rattrapés et le brun était presque certain qu'elle avait une arme sur elle. Il n'y avait rien pour se défendre, sauf un bout de bois qui traînait par là, assez pointus pour crever un oeil peut-être. **

**Soudain, Kiba réalisa quelque chose : Ils étaient au sommet du lycée, et il n'y avait pas de clôture que le toit ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire ça..?**

**Ino sortit de la poche gauche de sa veste, un couteau suisse, apparemment très bien affûté car elle se coupa le bord du doigt en attrapant la lame.**

**Dans un cri de rage, Naruto se rua sur elle, la poussant de tout son poids et de toute sa volonté de vivre vers la fin du toit, tentant de se débattre pour éviter la lame qu'Ino n'avait pas lâché sur le coup ! **

**Kiba restait stupéfait par l'acte imprévisible Du blond pendant que la fille, en se débattant à son tour, mis un coup de genoux dans les cotes du blond qui se tordus de douleur, Ce qui lui fit perdre son emprise sur la blonde, si près de tomber dans le vide. La meurtrière, Le monstre, les yeux perdus dans la rage et l'envie sauta sur l'Uzumaki qui tomba à la renverse. Elle essaya de lui planter son couteau partout où elle le pouvait et réussis même la l'introduire dans l'épaule droite de l'adolescent !**

**Le cris de douleur de Naruto ramena à la réalité Kiba qui, pris d'un élan d'émotions qui tournaient en lui comme une tornade, couru en direction de l'horrible criminelle et lui envoya un coup de pied, si bien placé qu'elle fit presque un vol plané ! Étourdie, en se relevant près du bord elle perdit pied et s'accrocha désespérément à la corniche. **

**Le brun jeta un regard vers Naruto qui gémissait plus qu'il ne criait, désormais et s'approcha d'Ino.**

**Pouvant à présent l'achever d'un mouvement, les deux savaient que ce serait si simple et si horrible à faire.**

**Une brise si fraîche qu'elle fendrait l'âme n'importe qui, passa entre les cheveux du brun et les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis Kiba mit un coup sur les doigts de la fille, et elle tomba.**

**L'Inuzuka retourna vers Naruto, lui dit de respiré et retira le couteau très rapidement. Nouveau cris de douleur de la part du blond qui se calma peu après.**

**Kiba pris l'Orphelin horrifié dans ses bras et le serrat tout contre lui, partageant sa chaleur avec le pauvre qui souffrait.**

**« Si seulement il savait» Pensait-il.**

**Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment avant que Kiba se sente la force de prendre Naruto avec lui et de descendre les marches. Le blond était trop faible, On ne savait même plus si il dormait ou pas.**

**\- C'est terminé.**

**Chuchota le brun tout doucement en descendant les escaliers.**

**\- Plus personne ne te feras de mal je.. je suis désolé tu sais je... Je ne voulais tuer personne c'était un accident je...**

**Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand il entendit les sirènes de police. Quelqu'un avait appelé les gendarmes. Est-ce qu'on l'avait vus pousser Ino ?**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**( Pardon pour le retard, c'est inadmissible x] )**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**3j4 : Merci Beaauucouuup ! J'adore tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)Gaara n'est pas vivant, c'était un Flashback ! Et Kiba n'a jamais voulut tuer personne, c'était un accident !**

**nikkouyoku: Merci ! Faut dire que chaque chapitre change la perception de l'Histoire, je crois ^_^.**

**lykoslupus: Vraiment là, merci ! J'adore le fait que tu lise ma fanfic ! ( Et que tu l'apprécie ! ) Mais moi, je ne lis plus trop la tienne ^^' J'espère que j'y retournerais bientôt :3**


	14. Chapitre 12 - Orage émotionnel

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 12 - Orage émotionnel.**

* * *

**Naruto se réveillait doucement...**

**C'était quoi ? Cette texture, c'est moelleux mais pas pour autant confortable...**

**Pourquoi il avait si mal au bras droit ?**

**Pourquoi c'était si dur pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux ?**

**Peu à peu, le garçon repris son ouïe et entendis des voix, d'abord loin, puis, très très près.**

**Il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son torse, se voulant apaisante. Quelques images de la veille revint en tête du blond et il murmura doucement:**

**\- Kiba... ?**

**Un petit silence se marqua puis il eu une réponse sur un ton assez contrarié.**

**\- Non, c'est Sasuke.**

**Le blond sursautât et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et une violente douleur dans le bras lui pris, ce qui le força à se recoucher dans un gémissement.**

**\- Où je suis... Demanda le blond.**

**\- À l'hôpital. Répondit le brun d'un ton claquant.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui ? Il c'était trompé de nom c'était tout...**

**D'un coup la tête du blond se mit à tourner très vite, il se sentait mal et avait des haut-le-coeur.**

**Il s'évanouit ainsi.**

**Un peu plus tard, Naruto rouvrait les yeux. Mais ce n'était plus Sasuke qui était à son chevet, mais Kiba et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Imposant, assez gros, il plissait sans arrêt le front et prenait des notes. Lentement, L'uzumaki décryptait quelques mots, puis, il reprit le fil de leur discutions.**

**«Hum, Donc, si je résume, Vous et cette fille vouliez faire peur à ce jeune homme, vous pour le... séduire. **

**Dit-il dans un demi-souffle.**

**Et elle pour séduire son.. Petit copain... **

**Et finalement, ses parents sont morts, Sauf que vous, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de les tuers, alors que cette fille l'avait prémédité. Finallement, elle vous a attaqué avec un couteau et vous vous êtes défendus. C'est ça ? »**

**Est-ce que le blond avait bien entendus ? " Pour le séduire " ? C'était possible que Kiba soit.. Amoureux de lui ? Est-ce que Sasuke le savait ? Est-ce que c'était la raison pour la quelle il était si froid ? **

**Toutes ces questions virevoltaient dans la tête de Naruto lorsqu'on remarqua qu'il était réveillé.**

**Kiba sursautât et lâcha un**

**" Oh, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? " Nerveux.**

**Jugeant préférable de ne pas en parler, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.**

**L'Inuzuka s'approcha du blond, très près. Si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il souffla tout doucement à l'Uzumaki qu'il allait être en prison quelques temps pour meurtre non-prémédité...**

**Il avait dit tout ça avec une larme au coin de l'œil.**

**\- Quand je dis quelques temps, c'est deux ans...**

**Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent grands. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, était-ce bien ? Était-ce mal ?**

**Kiba avait tuer ses parents sans le vouloir, mais.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si... démunis si il s'en allait ? **

**Le brun s'approcha encore et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du blond, qui, trop faible pour le repousser, se laissa faire.**

**" Adieux " Chuchota le brun avant de partir.**

**Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Naruto, et ses lèvres étaient encore brûlantes de celles de Kiba... Il n'avait qu'une envie : Dormir et oublié tout ses problèmes. Mais d'un coup, il se rappela que l'homme qui était resté était sûrement un policier !**

**\- Monsieur ... ?**

**-Hmn ? Grogna l'homme qui devait être dans la quarantaine.**

**\- Heu, il y a un homme qui.. qui me recherche heum, il s'appel.. heu Akimichi, Choji.**

**L'Enquêteur parut troublé.**

**\- Le meurtre d'Akimichi, c'était l'affaire du mois dernier. Il est mort, ton type gamin...**

**Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, le coeur de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour pendant que des tonnes d'images se succédaient dans sa tête : Lee, Lee avec une Batte, Lee qui parlait de Choji, de la mort de Choji, Neji qui s'était enfuis, Kiba qui l'avait défendu, le coup qu'il s'était pris, le couteau de Lee, Sasuke qui courrait...**

**Le blond fut pris d'une énorme migraine et se pris la tête entre les mains, courbant le dos et retenant un gémissement.**

**« Kiba m'avait déjà sauvé ? Pourquoi il ne me l'avit pas dit ? Neji c'est enfui ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé mourir ? Comment Choji est mort ? Il était mort, quand je l'avait vus dans la rue ? Pourquoi j'ai vus Sasuke courir ? »**

**Soudain, l'homme se raclât la gorge et lâcha :**

**On a aussi découvert que vous aviez eu dans votre enfance des liens avec Gaara Yamanaka, le frère d'Ino...**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce anonyme ! :**

**Tout le monde : Ce chapitre sert à vous démêler un peu :P**


	15. Chapitre 13 - Pardon

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 13 - Pardon.**

* * *

**L'enquêteur avait l'air grave, il avait dit d'un ton assez ferme ces derniers mots :**

**" Vous aviez eu des liens avec Gaara Yamanaka. "**

**C'était dur à entendre pour Naruto. Mais c'était vrai, alors il hocha la tête. Le policier continua.**

**\- Eh bien, il s'avérerait qu'il y a-**

**Soudain, l'homme se tut, ne disant plus rien, semblant avoir fait un arrêt du coeur, il réfléchissait sûrement, car il dévisageait le blond, finalement, il se décida:**

**\- Non... Rien.**

**L'homme se relevât et partit rejoindre Kiba dans le couloir, devant la porte. Naruto pouvait très clairement les voir car cette dernière était un peu ouverte sur leur angle, Il se concentra pour entendre la discutions.**

**" Kiba, il faut que je te parle du centre pour jeunes où tu vas... Il y a quelqu'un, pa- " **

**Le pauvre Naruto ne put entendre le reste de la conversation, car une infirmière entra dans la salle, apparemment assez pressée, avec de longs cheveux roux-clair bouclés, elle poussait une civière où on pouvait distinguer un homme, complètement recouvert de bandages.**

**Les deux pieds relevés par des bandes dans les airs, de même pour ses mains, il avait même le visage caché par les pansements, Mais au moment où l'infirmière plaça le patient à la droite de Naruto dans la chambre et partit, le blond le reconnut. C'était Lee.**

**Autre sursaut, autre douleur, choc dans tout le corps ! Il était vraiment amoché mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le même sort ?**

**La peur au ventre, Naruto fixait les yeux de son prédateur, bien inoffensif actuellement, mais prédateur quand même. Les deux se maudissaient, ils se haïssaient. On pouvait le voir dans leurs regards.**

**\- Lee.**

**Aucune réponse, les yeux étaient leurs seul moyen de communiquer, et pour le moment, les siens n'étaient pas très sereins. Le blond se recoucha sur sa civière à lui et essaya de dormir, dur avec un tueur à ses côtés. Il finit par y arriver et ce fus une infirmière qui le réveilla le lendemain.**

**Il devait être 11:00, elle voulait qu'il mange, alors l'infirmière avait apporté un bol de Ramen que Naruto avala sans réelle conviction. Tout allait pour le mieux non ? Ino était morte Kiba - Son complice - était en prison pour jeunes, Choji est Mort, son pire ennemie est en sale état. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant de question en tête ? **

**Pourquoi Kiba l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi il avait fait affaire avec cette chipie d'Ino ? Pourquoi Sasuke était devenu froid et distant ? Pourquoi Lee était si faible ? Pourquoi Kiba c'est retourné contre Ino à la fin ? Et surtout : De quoi l'enquêteur voulait lui parler quand il avait mentionné Gaara ?**

**Cette question trottait dans la tête de Naru depuis hier, Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus à dire sur lui ? Sur son histoire ? La cause ? Le pourquoi ? Tout le monde l'avait deviné : Ino ! Non... Ça ne pouvait être ça... Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Gaara Yamanaka que Naruto ne savait pas, et il voulait le savoir. Par dessus tout.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Le blond qui s'était rendormis ( Eh oui, pas grand chose à faire dans un hôpital ! ) Se réveilla graduellement, tranquillement, pour une fois, et entendis la douce voix de Sasuke. Il n'avait plus l'air fâcher, même inquiet et soucieux ! Il discutait avec un homme, le Docteur sûrement.**

**" Comment il va ? "**

**" Assez bien, pour un coup de poignard dans l'épaule. "**

**" Il pourra sortir bientôt ? "**

**" Dans une semaine tout ou plus. "**

**Soulagé, le blond s'affaissa. Une semaine. Une semaine à côtés de ce monstre, de ce tueur, de ce-**

**À ce moment, Sasuke entra dans la salle, et, Parlant de Lee, se raidit à sa vue. Lui aussi, l'avait reconnu ? Se demandait Naruto. **

**Le brun fixait les yeux du pauvre avec haine et hargne, encore pire que de la façon dont Naruto les regardaient hier ! Comment était-ce possible ?**

**finalement, l'Uchiwa quitta l'ennemi des yeux et sans même mentionner sa présence, s'assied prêt de Naruto. Il prononça, encore plus froid qu'hier, quelques questions. **

**\- Ça va ?**

**Sous le choc d'un changement d'émotion si soudain, Naruto répondait comme un robot.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Tu sors dans une semaine.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Bien.**

**Longues, longues minutes de silence.**

**\- Bon, je vais y aller. Fit le brun en fixant encore une dernière fois l'intrus dans la chambre et en lui tournant le dos.**

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Pourquoi Lee ? L'avait-il seulement croisé ? Naruto se rappela les images de fuites. Oui, il l'avait croisé. Mais pourquoi tant de Haine ? Je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Il avait même l'air... Inquiet... Non, ça devait être pour moi qu'il était inquiet, pas pour.. Lui ! Il n'y a pas à s'en inquiéter, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche dans cet état.**

**Apres d'autres minutes de silences insoutenables, Naruto se tourna dans sa couette vers Lee et commença à lui parler.**

**" Lee, Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? "**

**Les jours passent, longs, blanc, ennuyeux. finalement, ils ont retiré les bandages de Lee et ont annoncé le Diagnostique : Paraplégique et muet.**

**Il avait reçus un très sévère coup à la tête et sur tout le reste du corps. Traumatisme, sûrement, cause de quoi il ne peut plus parler. Même bouger le petit doigt, et ça pour le restant de ses jours.**

**Naruto se surprit à avoir de la pitié pour lui quand il le vit seul, dans son fauteuil roulant, à regarder par la fenêtre, à attendre que quelqu'un ne le pousse pour changer de vue. Mais à quoi il pensait ! C'était un fou. Un Meurtrier. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et le monde se porterais bien mieux sans un danger public comme lui ! Mais pourtant...**

**Plus les heures passaient plus c'était insoutenable, ils étaient mardi, il ne restait que deux jours au blond à l'hôpital. finalement, il se leva et pris fébrilement les poignées du fauteuil de Lee. Il se mit à murmurer :**

**\- Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee.. Ce.. Ce n'est que moi... J'ai crus que.. Que tu voudrais peut-être regarder un peu la télévision...**

**Sa voix tremblait presque autant que ses mains lorsqu'il tourna le siège vers la télévision accrochée au plafond.**

**Naruto retourna s'asseoir sur son lit , à coter de là où il avait mis handicapé et commença à parler.**

**\- Tu sais... Lee... Je... Je ne pensais pas dire ça mais ... Je crois que je t'ai pardonné. Oui, je t'ai tout pardonné. Regarde toi, c'est si triste, je suis mal pour toi, franchement.**

**Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.**

**\- Je sort d'ici dans deux jours, si tu veux... Je pourrais revenir te voir et, un jour, te pousser dehors, voir les premières neiges.. Tu aime ça, toi ? Les premières neiges ? **

**Le blond n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il était juste nostalgique.**

**Oui, pardon, c'était le mot. C'était ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours enseigné et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussis à appliquer. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait. Et il se sentait en paix.**

**Naruto versa une larme sans pourvoir se contrôler. Une larme pour ses parents, pour Gaara, pour Choji, une pour Ino et même une pour Lee. Il pardonnait, oui, il avait tout pardonné.**

**" Merci, papa, maman. "**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**Blooser: Alors, là... Merci beaucoup à toi, Blooser, Je n'aurais jamais crus plaire à quelqu'un à ce point en composant une histoire comme celle-ci. Je suis très touché par ta review, franchement à toi seul tu viens de me donner le souffle final pour me faire écrire encore plus cette fiction, Je trouve même très dommage que des gens qui apprécient n'écrivent pas de review pour que je le sache ! Ce chapitre t'es dédié, à partir d'ici l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant, on tourne la page, tout est pardonné et on va de l'avant, le passé est passé... ou presque...**


	16. Chapitre 14 - Voix tranchante

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 14 - Voix tranchante.**

* * *

**Voilà ! Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital ! Quel soulagement de pouvoir marcher, respirer l'air frais, être libre, à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur !**

**Le blond semblait très heureux, vivant, il semblait avoir oublié la mort de ses parents, aussi vivant - sinon plus ? - qu'avant ! ( Peut-être leurs avaient-ils pardonné d'être mort ? Qui sait... à près tout, c'est normal que les parents partent avant leurs enfants. ) **

**Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout allait bien. De retour en cour après une semaine bien mérité passé à la maison ( Chez Sasuke, évidement ! d'ailleurs, je crois ne jamais avoir expliqué le fait qu'il vivait seul ? Enfin, c'est une longue histoire.. ) Il retourna en cours où il se fit attaquer de questions !**

**" Naruto, ça va ? "**

**" Kiba t'a sauvé ? "**

**" Kiba est en prison ? "**

**" Kiba n'est pas là ? "**

**" Où est Kiba ? "**

**Étrangement, personne ne parlait d'Ino. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, cette fille. Et toutes ces questions sur Kiba, pourquoi donc ? d'ailleurs, c'étaient de très bonnes questions que Naruto se posait aussi, au final. Où était Kiba ? En prison ? Avait-il un procès ? Pouvait-il témoigner !?**

**« Oulah, il faudrait te calmer, tu parle de l'assassin de tes parents , Naruto ! » Pensait-il.**

**Mais c'était vrai qu'il se le demandait. Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? En feignant de se sentir encore menacer, par lui ? Non, ça ne passerait pas... finalement, Naruto eu un Flash : Neji !**

**Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne lui avait pas parler, maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Choji, Lee, Sa fuite, il ne voullait rien de tout ça. C'était lâche, mais Naruto l'avait compris, ça, et surtout, pardonné. **

**Mais le garçon aux yeux quasi-blanc allait-il vouloir lui parler ? Redevenir son ami ? Savait-il seulement quelque cho- Surement, oui ! Kiba était son ami, non ? Il devait sûrement avoir de ses nouvelles, sûrement savoir où il est, oui, sûrement ! Il ne suffirait qu'a trouvé un moyen de lui parler !**

**« Enfin, pourquoi tant d'agitation pour Kiba. »**

**finalement, ce fut en cour de français que le blond s'assied aux cotés de l'Hyuga. N'ayant plus d'endroit où s'enfuir cette fois, ( Toutes les autres places ayant étés prises très rapidement ) Il ne put qu'écouter Naruto, qui hésitait avant de prendre son envol sur ce sujet serré.**

**\- Tu sais, Kiba... Commença-il.**

**\- J'ai jamais voulus que ça arrive. Souffla Neji, presque larmes aux yeux.**

**Naruto se sentit attendri, comme une douleur lui serrant la poitrine. Neji n'était pas méchant, et, au final, c'était même le plus fidel de ses amis malgré le fait qu'il l'avait laissé pour mort. Il fallait parler de Sasuke. Non, il fallait parler de lui. **

**\- Ça va... Je.. Je t'ai tout pardonné depuis un moment déjà.**

**Le brun releva la tête, cette fois, larmes coulantes, yeux grands ouverts.**

**Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir préféré se sauver et d'avoir laissé pour mort son ami ? Il ne le savait pas, Neji ne le comprenait pas. Mais il était heureux. Il était mieux.**

**Une longue discutions s'ensuivit, se fichant complètement du professeur qui donnait son cours à l'avant de la classe, ils s'expliquaient, parlaient, tout allais mieux, tout allait si bien d'un coup pour Neji qui n'avais cessé de broyer du noir depuis un moment !**

**finalement, vers la fin du cours, Naruto se lança.**

**\- Tu sais où se trouve Kiba ?**

**\- Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il partait dans une prison pour jeunes, par sms, y,a presque deux semaines. On sait tous pourquoi.**

**\- Mais où ?**

**Neji pris le temps de réfléchir.**

**\- Je crois que c'est à Ame, Oui, la prison de Ame. **

**Naruto sentit son corps se réchauffé, il avait réussis ! Neji savait bien où était Kiba ! Il allait le retrouver ! Oui !**

**La journée se finit sans encombres, Naruto reprit sa place à la droite de son ténébreux, froid - ces temps-ci, moins ! - Sasuke !**

**Il n'avait pas parlé beaucoup de lui, ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, celui-là ! C'est vrai que ça doit être un choc de voir son amoureux - À qui on a parler quelques jours à peines et qu'on a finalement embrassé sans rien avoir prévus - à l'hôpital si souvent, toujours si triste et menacé ! Mais ce n'était pas tout... Depuis quelque temps, Naruto retournait souvent voir Lee à la fin des cours, à l'hôpital où il était.**

**Il discutait avec lui, parlait, rigolait tout seul, le promenait dans l'hôpital avant d'avoir le feu vert pour l'amener dehors ( Ce qu'il avait enfin eu ! ) Chaque fois qu'il y allait, Sasuke avait l'air plus sombre, plus renfrogné... Oui, il c'était définitivement passé quelque chose que Naruto ne savait pas entre ces deux là, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! **

**Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, le blond avait pus sortir dehors avec l'handicapé et il s'émerveillait tout seul devant le décor, monotone, encore frisquet malgré le soleil rayonnant, d'un hôpital sur le bord d'une route. Cinglé, lui ? Noooon...**

**Il demanda finalement quelque chose au docteur qui s'occupait de lui, il parut surprit, au début, mais sourit franchement avant de dire :**

**" Je verrais d'un point de vue judiciaire et de son étât. "**

**Oui, ils étaient vraiment devenus amis, ces deux-là ! Étrange, non ? Cinglé, lui ? Nooooon...**

**Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto eu la réponse de sa question : Il pourrait amené Lee Rock chez lui une semaine, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en centre d'adaptation ! C'était super ! C'était génial ! Tout allait bien !**

**Le soir même de la nouvelle, Naru se décida à retrouver Kiba. Il avait tracé la route pour se rendre au centre de réforme pour jeunes d'Ame au moins une semaine à l'avance, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il y allait ! **

**Kiba avait un air ahuri, en voyant le blond sur la table des visites de la pièce grise ( Qui en passant, était très peuplée, toutes les couleurs de cheveux y étaient, du brun, du noir, du rose, du roux. )**

**Longue discutions, beaucoup de blabla... Kiba en pleurait presque, il était content ! Si content ! Tout allait si bien ! **

**\- Ton épaule va mieux ?**

**\- Oui ! Très bien même ! **

**\- Ouf, j'avais peur que ça ne s'infecte !**

**\- T'en as pour combien de temps ici ? **

**\- Encore au moins deux ans avant le procès, et une semaine avant d'avoir une sortie ! Je pourrais passer te voir ?**

**\- Sans problème ! Fit Naruto, la joie qui lui pétillait elle même dans les yeux !**

**Personne ne mentionna le baiser improviste du brun. Comme si il ne c'était jamais produit.**

**Soudain, Naruto perdit toute sa joie - Kiba aussi, d'ailleurs - lorsqu'il sentit une main, à la fois chaude et froide, sur son épaule droite, il se raidit à en glacer le sang, Kiba, quand à Lui, était figé, il avait peur, **_**Très**_** peur, même.**

**Soudain, Naruto mourut. il crus mourir, un instant. Oui, son coeur avait arrêter de battre, ou peut-être son coeur avait-il justement recommencer à battre ? Il ne savait plus, plus rien, il ne comprenait à la fois plus rien, et à la fois tout. Et il ne respira que lorsque la voix froide, coupante, tranchante qu'il avait reconnue avant même que la phrase se termine, se taise.**

**\- Naruto... C'est toi ?**

**C'était Gaara !**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**Blooser : Je te répond beaucoup, toi ! **

**( En même temps je n'ai pas de review d'autres personnes pour le moment...)**

**Alors, je te remercie BEAUCOUP Pour tout ces beaux compliments ! =D**

**Comme je te l'ai dit je n'aurais jamais crus plaire autant ! Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire d'autre sur ton commentaire sinon : MERCI ! **

**PS : Pour tout le monde, Un review = un botté dans le derrière pour un autre chapitre ! ( Et un câlin de Naruto ! ;3 )**


	17. Chapitre 15 - Pain ou Gaara ?

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre plus court, mais révèle plus de choses ! :P**

**Chapitre 15 - Pain ou Gaara ? **

* * *

Il faisait froid, c'était les dernières neiges qui tombaient sur Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans, grand, assez joli il faut l'admettre, son expression presque aussi froide que la température ambiante figée en permanence, marchait dans les rues de sa ville tout en ronchonnant.

« Mais il est où encore ce blond »

« Il devrait être rentré depuis au moins une heure ! »

« Il va bientôt faire noir ! »

Tout en continuant d'appeler son blondinet chéri, le brun déboulait dans les rues, une après les autres. C'était évidement sur le toit de l'école que se trouvait Naruto, mais ça, il n'en savait rien.

D'un coup, un bruit attira l'attention de Sasuke. Une canette ? Non.. Du métal, c'est certain, sinon une fenêtre qu'on brise ? Toutes ces questions passaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

finalement, Lee déboula enfin de l'autre sens de la rue, toujours aussi arrogant, défiant, moche... Avec une merveilleuse barre de métal qui traînait le long de sa jambe gauche, tenue par la main du même côté.

\- Eheheh, alors comme ça on se promène dans les rues à des heures comme ça ? Sazukie ?

Faisant fit de son nouveau surnom, le brun se redressa fièrement.

\- Lee... Depuis le temps que j'en rêvait.

En effet, Sasuke n'avait pas digéré sa propre fuite face au danger qui menaçait Naruto la dernière fois. Qui l'aurait fait ? C'était si.. lâche, de ne même pas avoir osé se battre. Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke savait, il était décidé à se venger, à n'importe quel prix. Il vengerait l'honneur de Naruto.

Tout se déroula à la fois très rapidement et à la fois très lentement pour les deux ennemis.

Lee courut vers Sasuke qui évita avec brio un coup bien placé de cette satanés barre, le brun profita de la déstabilisation de son adversaire pour lui mettre un joli coup de pied dans les côtes qui ne découragea pas pour autant le criminel.

Après quelques coups bien placé de la part de Lee, le brun eu un élan de rage et dans une furie incontrôlable, il prit la barre du garçon et lui mit un coup, témoin de toute la force dont il était actuellement capable, derrière la tête.

Le pauvre tomba sur le sol, mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua le massacre pendant encore de très longues minutes, en hurlant des " Salaud ! " et des " Pour Naru " Accompagnée de " Crève ! "

Il hurla même sur son dernier coup : " ET NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS À NARUTO ! "

Redescendu sur terre quelques instants après, il observa le corps en décrépitude ( C'est une expression, évidement ) devant lui.

Et merde, se laisser guider par ses émotions, voilà ce que ça donne !

Sasuke, qui n'avait presque pas d'égratignures, pris la fuite, au moins, cette fois, il lui avait donné, cette raclée avant de s'enfuir, laissant Lee, Handicapé pour toujours.

* * *

Naruto était stupéfait. Gaara. Yamanaka, Gaara. Vivant et dans un centre de correction. C'est vrai qu'il avait assez changé, ses piercings de partout, dans le nez, les sourcils, les mêmes cheveux oranges qu'autrefois, mais surtout, ses yeux, ce regard, hypnotisant, froid, glacial, meurtrier, sans émotion aucune, qui en ont déjà vus, des morts.

Mais tout ces changements n'avaient pas d'importance, Il était VIVANT.

Naruto ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de ses membres, il se relevât en criant :

\- GAARA !

Le roux le regardât et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. ( Juste l'ombre, hein. )

\- Maintenant, on m'appel Pain.

Gaara s'assied sur la table d'à côté, ignorant Kiba qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Mais, Comment, oui, comment ? Comment ? COMMENT ? C'était tout ce que Naruto se demandait COMMENT et POURQUOI ! Et comme si il lisait ses pensées, Pain entreprit de raconter son histoire

Les froids murs du centre n'avaient jamais paru si menaçant avant, si humide, si... Sombre.

\- Tu vois Naruto, fit celui qui revenait des morts en se redressant sur la table où il était confortablement installé, le Département de la Protection de la Jeunesse savait que je vivais dans un " Milieu difficile ". Il argumenta les deux derniers mots avec un sourire évident. Ils ont donc décidé de m'envoyer en famille d'accueil, le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre ma famille. Alors, l'idée de me faire passé pour mort leurs est venue. Moi, Je n'était pas d'accord, mais qui ça intéresse, les envies d'un garçon de 13 ans ? Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais pu te dire mes adieux, et du jour au lendemain, je disparaissais.

Le blond en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. ( Encore, vous me direz ) Même si il écoutait le discours de son vieil ami, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Gaara, vivant ! Gaara est vivant ! Vivant ! Il est vivant ! Viv-

Presque de manière mécanique, il demanda

\- Pourquoi tu es dans un centre de correction ?

Un gros silence lui répondit. finalement, Kiba donna signe de vie :

\- N... Naruto... Ce mec là, c'est Pain... C'est ... Un malade ! C'est un fou Naruto il a tué des gens ! Tellement de gens ! C'est pas Gaara ! Ça ne peut pas être Gaara !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en se retournant vers le roux, cherchant dans ses yeux une confirmation.

Mais les yeux qu'il fixait n'affichaient rien, rien d'autre qu'une infinie froideur, qu'un gouffre qui enfermait quiconque y entrait, ils n'affirmaient rien, ne niaient rien, il n'y avait qu'un peu de chaleur dans ces yeux, et elle était témoin du bonheur de Gaara de retrouver Naruto. La voix de Kiba s'éleva derrière lui comme pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Ce n'est pas Gaara !

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda le blond.

Silence. Puis réponse.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup tué. Beaucoup.

Naruto eut un choc. Était-ce vraiment Gaara ? Kiba avait-il raison ? Était-ce vraiment Le Gaara qu'il avait connu ?

Il remarqua alors encore plus de détails qu'il n'avait pas vus avant. Les cicatrices, des traces de mutilations, sa voix... Sa voix presque.. inhumaine... Était-ce Gaara ? Pourtant quelque part, Naruto aurait voulu, il aurait tellement voulu...

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**Silica : Oh mon dieu ! MERCI ! Merci infiniment ! J'adore ce type de review, j'adore quand quelqu'un me dit ça, et surtout J'ADORE TES PAVÉS ! 33**

**Continus de m'en faire :3 3**

**Blooser : Comme toujours, MERCI ! Un réel plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens s'intéressent à cette fiction qui n'était partie d'un rien ! Franchement, merci !**

**CookieHime : Oh, che mignon ! Merci d'avoir tout lus d'une traite *o* Et tu auras le câlin de Naruto en échange d'un Cookie Yaoïste ! MERCI évidement ! :P**

**Mina-laris: Tu es généralissime ! MERCI à toi ! Je ne comprend pas tout ces gens qui parlent d'univers et d'histoire qui aspire, mais si **

**ça rend quelqu'un heureux, soit, je continuerais !**

**Mme Potter-Snape: Merci ! ( Pourquoi tout le monde lit d'une traite ? xP ) Ça fait plaisir que tu laisse une reviews 3 j'incite tout les autres à le faire ! Et oui, il ne lui arrive que des galères, et tu n'as rien vus ... ~~~~ =3**


	18. Chapitre 16 - Un bon ami

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 16 - Un bon ami.**

* * *

**" JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! " **

**C'était ce que Naruto hurlait à Sasuke.**

**Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Lee, devenu meilleur ami de Naruto par pitié pour son handicap, résidait chez ce dernier. **

**Et d'un coup, comme ça, cette petite phrase lors d'une dispute au sujet de Lee, entre Naruto et Sasuke, brisa en un instant une si belle relation. **

**" Si il ne part pas je te jure que je lui casse le reste ! "**

**Ainsi, la vérité avait éclaté. Le déclic ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se faire dans la tête du blond, et rapidement, tout s'éclaira.**

**" C'est... Toi ? C'est... Ta faute si il est... **_**ça**_** ? "**

**Des insultes, des explications, des cris fusèrent de partout. finalement, c'était dans cette phrase, enfin, ces mots que Naruto claqua violemment la porte et sortit, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke frustré, et un Lee on ne peut plus déçu. Mais, de toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de ce qu'il ressentait, Lee ? Il n'était plus qu'un tas de chair immobile, incapable de vivre par lui-même ! Et Sasuke, c'était sa faute tout ça. Sa faute si son meilleur ami était handicapé, SA faute si il ne vivrait plus jamais, Sa faute si il est mort de l'intérieur ! Mais le pire, c'était sûrement le mensonge, près d'un mois à côtoyer sa victime sans jamais rien faire, Sans jamais rien dire. Naruto croyait avoir tout pardonné, mais ça il ne le pardonnerait pas.**

**Il marchait dans la rue, il faisait noir, il devait être 20:00, assez sombre pour la saison. Sans savoir où il allait. Oui, d'ailleur où il allait ? Dans sa furie, le blond n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre sa veste. Sa veste orange qu'il aime tant, même ça il n'y accordait plus autant d'importance.**

**Naruto avait envie d'aller voir Kiba, il pourrait le consoler, lui... Le comprendre... Ou même Gaara.. Enfin, Pain... Mais c'était impossible, comme ils étaient tout les deux en centres...**

**L'Uzumaki resta ainsi, à marcher dans les rues sombres et mal éclairés de Konoha, qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs, Son adolescence, son arrivé en vile... La mort de ses parents... Sa rencontre avec Sasuke, mais ce dernier souvenir cède rapidement sa place à l'horreur qu'il a pu faire. **

**« Tu ne le connais pas » Se disait-il.**

**« Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment connus »**

**Il se mit à regretter Gaara... **_**Son**_** Gaara, celui qui était mort à 13 ans... C'était sûrement la seule personne digne de confiance sur cette terre...**

**Naruto tourna un coin, sauta du trottoir en béton, traversa la rue en ayant un lugubre frisson causé par la température ambiante, sinon était-ce causé par son coeur ? Il ne saurait le dire. En passant devant un Magnifique Cerisier, sans aucune pétale à ses branches, un banc de bois à ses pieds, les pensées fusèrent dans son esprit. À qui pouvait-il faire confiance ?**

**La réponse apparut comme une illumination, Neji.**

**Oui, c'était ironique. La seule personne qui aurais préféré se sauver que se battre à mort pour lui était sûrement la personne la plus digne de confiance de son entourage. Naruto fut pris d'un fou rire à demi-vrai, un instant. Il pris son téléphone et envoya un SMS à ce dernier.**

_**" Je peux passer chez toi ? ... "**_

**Après une réponse positive et avoir reçu son adresse, il entreprit de le retrouver. **

**Tourne, tourne, tourne.**

**Lorsque Naruto arriva finalement chez Neji, il fut bien surpris du calme de la maison et de l'attitude chaleureuse que ce dernier lui offrit. En entrant à l'intérieur il sentit une vague de chaud l'envahir, comme si il avait oublié qu'il ne portait pas de veste à cette température depuis près de 20 minutes.**

**\- Viens, assied toi .**

**Dit L'Hyuga d'un ton amical, en désignant le canapé vert, dans le salon qui était juste à la gauche de l'entrée.**

**Les deux amis s'assirent et Naruto déballa tout à Neji, tout. Ça lui fit tellement de bien... L'autre écoutait patiemment, sans passer de commentaires. À la fin, il se leva simplement et demanda à Naruto si il voulait aller prendre un Bain chaud, Ce dernier apprécia l'offre presque autant que l'écoute qu'il lui avait porté. **

**Se rendant dans la salle de bain, il mit l'eau le plus brûlant qu'il soit et s'y glissa doucement, pour laisser son corps s'y habituer. Une fois complètement submergé et uniquement à ce moment là, il se détendit. Les lumières du salon avaient baissé d'un ton ou deux, ( Car il n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de bain, par manque de pudeur ou simple épuisement ? Il ne savait lui même pas. )Et il entendais même un peu de musique venir de la télévision, en fermant les yeux il se mit à chantonner, un poid sur le coeur mais relaxé par la chaleur et le bruit ambiant. Neji était vraiment un bon ami.**

_**" Father, father, tell me where have you been?**_

_**Its been hell not having you here**_

_**I've been missing you so bad**_

_**And you don't seem to care**_

_**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there**_

_**When I go to sleep at night, do you care? "**_

**Naruto passa la nuit chez Neji, et la nuit suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai le jour des visites dans le centre d'Ame.**

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

* * *

**Réponse:**

**Alors, je m'excuse pour l'absence et aussi pour ce chapitre petit et qui dois sembler sans importance, il s'agit d'un chapitre « Transition » Car je ne savais plus vraiment comment faire évolué l'histoire, toutes mes excuses.**


	19. Chapitre 17 - Les voix

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 17 - Les voix.**

* * *

**Il est partit ?**

**Il est **_**Vraiment**_** partit ?**

**Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je n'étais rien, moi ?**

**Il est partit à cause de **_**ça**_** ? de lui ?**

**Sasuke marchait en rond, lee le regardant sans pouvoir témoigner de sa présence.**

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, de lui moi ! »**

**Le brun regardait désormais Lee, dans son fauteuil roulant. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune peur face à celui qui l'avait rendu infirme. Ils n'exprimaient qu'une moquerie non dissimulé. C'était comme pour lui dire : **

**" Tu vois, j'ai gagné !"**

**Sasuke détourna le regard et continua sa ronde pour réfléchir.**

**«Je devrais le mettre à la porte. Mais non, il est handicaper, il va sûrement mourir ! Oh et tant mieux si il meurt ! Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est illégal et immoral ! Naruto m'en voudrais à vie, AAAR ! C'est toujours de sa faute si Naruto m'en veux de toutes façons ! »**

**L'Uchiwa tapa du pied avec colère et hurla à l'intention de l'infirme:**

**\- T'ENTENDS !? C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! JE DEVRAIS TE TUER !**

**Le silence répondit à cette folie qui était passé à travers lui et cela ne fit que lui renvoyer au visage l'image de sa propre défaite. Il était ridicule, là, à insulter cet handicaper qui avait pourtant gâcher quelque chose de si beau.**

**« ORH ! Il peut aller se faire foutre Naruto ! C'est pas comme si j'avais voulus le rendre malheureux, j'ai juste tabasser son bourreau ! J'ai frappeé une ordure et il s'en fait un ami ! Il le prend en pitiée ! Je ne connais pas d'autres imbéciles comme lui pour décider ça ! »**

**Oui, Naruto était un imbécile, mais c'était **_**son**_** imbécile...**

**Nouveau cri de rage.**

**Claquement de porte.**

**Sasuke était partit, laissant lee complètement immobile dans sa chaise roulante, fixant la porte. Il la fixera pendant de longues heures...**

* * *

**Les murmures s'élevaient autour de lui, les gens parlaient tout bas, ils parlaient de lui, tous. Avaient-ils peur ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de l'endroit, d'avoir peur. Honnêtement, Pain s'en fichait pas mal. Le gardien lui déverrouilla sa cellule et il y entra.**

**« Ton partenaire ! »**

**Fit il en pointant l'autre homme dans la cellule. Il était chétif, il tremblait dans son coin, la peau pâle et les yeux cernés, il fixait le mur. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient un peu dans les yeux, il n'avais aucune expression sur le visage, c'est à croire qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu.**

**l'autre se releva, cessant de trembler, il se tenait bien droit comme si son ancienne position plus que pitoyable n'avais jamais existé. Il tendis la main au garçon roux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il articulait ces mots sans aucun sens:**

**\- Bonjour, je m'appel Sai. Heureux de te rencontrer.**

**Il mentait. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, être **_**heureux**_**. Ça, Pain l'avait compris dès la première seconde. Il l'avais déjà été, lui, **_**heureux. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.**_

**Il esquiva la main tendue et s'en alla sur sa couchette. Comme si de rien n'était, Sai retourna vers son mur.**

**" Eh, mur, t'es mon ami, hein ? "**

**« Il est fou. »**

**Se dit Gaara.**

**il tenta de dormir un peu mais les murmures autours de lui grandissent encore plus. Ils lui chuchotent des choses, ils veulent qu'il les fassent taires. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il en avait besoin. Mais ces voix l'en empêchaient. Lentement, il commença à se gratter l'avant bras, puis, de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénètrent sa peau, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Il continua jusqu'à ce que les voix se taisent, puis il passa sa main ensanglantée sur ses draps et retourna se coucher.**

**« Elles ont encore gagné. »**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Petit message pour prévenir que les chapitres risquent de rester dans la taille approximative actuelle, pour un petit moment. Si il ya désagrément merci de m'en informer ! **


	20. Chapitre 18 - Comme deux gouttes d'eau

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 18 - Comme deux Goutes d'eau.**

* * *

«C'est drôle comme on voudrais toujours que tout soit plus parfait, même quand ça va bien, on cherche toujours a avoir un _mieux_.»

C'est à ça que Naruto pensais, bien accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre du salon de Neji, offrant la vue magnifique sur le paysage gris et pluvieux de la journée, tout ça mélangé à l'odeur d'humidité matinale et de café fraîchement fait et bu par Hyuga. Naruto n'aimait pas ça.

On aurais pus se croire en octobre, voir début-automne juste à l'air et au climat, alors qu'en réalité nous n'étions qu'en début de printemps et les bourgeons commençaient à peine à pousser faiblement sur les délicates branches survivantes d'un hiver plus que mordant.

Naruto se sentais comme ça, lui aussi, comme si il sortait d'un hiver mordant en émotions. En même temps avec la mort de ses parents, Sasuke dans sa vie, autant de son amour à sa haine pour lui... et lee, aussi, le pauvre lee, le pire lee, l'affreux qui lui faisais mal, aussi. Et Pain, Gaara... Il ne savais toujours pas si il est le même, si il y a une chance, il aimerais tellement qu'il ne soit pas angoissant, glauque... Qu'il soit lui...

Neji était partit tôt ce matin, après avoir terminer le dit café donc l'odeur était toujours un peu dans l'air même si il devait faire de cela une bonne heure. Partit à l'école ? Toujours l'école.

Naruto n'y étais pas allé, lui. Ça faisais déjà beaucoup de temps qu'il n'y allais plus en fait, depuis qu'il était chez Neji. C'était fatiguant... Autant moralement que physiquement c'était l'endroit le plus plat et Morne où aller. De toutes façon ce n'est pas comme si il n'avais pas de motif d'absences.

Détournant enfin son regard du paysage gris, plat et humide que lui offrait le vitre, le Blond se redressa et marcha quelques pas engourdis dans la demeure de son ami, il ramassa son téléphone au passage qui traînait sur la table de salon en verre, celle avec des contours en bois verni, et s'étala sur le canapé disposé juste devant, celui-ci bien plus modeste. La télévision jouant un bulletin de nouvelles silencieusement car le volume n'était pas élevé, Naruto entreprit les taches suivantes :

Ouvrir : Menu : Photo : Album : Famille;.

Sur un sourire nostalgique, L'Adolescent presque Jeune-Adulte parcourait les photos de ses parents, de sa mère, son père, lui, eux, _nous_. Puis soudain sursauta. Il étais tombé sur la dernière photo qu'il avait prise... C'était Sasuke déguisé en chat, pour la fête de l'Halloween. Il était assis à son bureau et sans que le brun ne le voit Naruto l'avait photographier... Il avait les doigts entrelacés et la tête fixé devant, écoutant les instructions du professeur... Ça faisais mal, de ce dire que cet ange avait tant changer...

Mais avais-il changer ? Ou étais-ce simplement la façon de le voir qui avait changer ? Oui...Sûrement ça, en fait... Les choses étaient si simples avant, Naruto s'en surprend à penser, car c'était aussi l'époque de Choji, de ses cauchemars à propos de Gaara...

Le blondinet ferma le clapet de son cellulaire et se releva encore une fois, il se dandina sans réel envie vers la cuisine où il prit et fit réchauffer au micro-ondes un plat surgeler : des croquettes de poulet.

Une minute vint-cinq plus tard, Naruto était de retour sur son fauteuil et mangeait. Le reste de la journée se passa sans même penser à Sasuke, Lee ou même Kiba.

Il était près de Onze heures lorsque Naruto commençai à trouver étrange l'absence de Lee, Il était quand même supposer être là... Pris d'un vent d'inquiétude, il pris son mal en patience encore près d'une demie-heure avant d'ouvrir la porte principale, sur l'avenue à la pluie battante et au noir obscure digne des pire nuits d'hiver, Le simple balcon protégeant à peine des éclaboussures. Sans vraiment y porter attention, Le blond marcha jusque dans la rue, pied nu et en Pyjamas qu'il n'avais d'ailleurs pas retirer de la journée. Il cria à plein poumon de peur de perdre son seul et dernier ami :

\- NEJI ! NEEEEEEJIII ! PUTAIN NEJI !

La respiration haletante, douloureuse comme si chaque bouffée d'air frais lui coupait les poumons, il attendis une réponse dans ce tumulte de gouttes s'écrasant au sol. Puis, il entendit un son s'élever de la pluie, une voix, lacerante, dangereuse, incertaine, tranchante.

\- Naruto ?

C'était Pain. Sans même se retourner vers la source de l'appel les yeux du blond s'écartillèrent, son coeur cessa de battre, et toujours immobile, il prononça :

\- G..Pain ? Comment t..

\- Viens, assied toi. Fit avec une pointe d'ironie la masse noire qui prenait lentement la forme de Gaara, assise sur le trotoir mouillé.

Naruto s'exécuta, trempé pour trempé.

\- Comment tu es venu ici ?

\- Je suis sortis sans autorisation.

\- Il n'y a aucune surveillance là bas ou quoi...

Pain ne répondit pas, mais fixa le vide, imperturbable même par la pluie qui s'abattait durement sur lui et qui s'égouttait sur tout son corps, solide comme le marbre. Il repris la parole:

\- Je voulais te parler.

Le blond parut surpris, un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sans raison apparente.

Plusieurs minutes de silence sous la pluie s'en suivirent.

\- Gaara... J'y arrive plus... Ma vie est juste.. Trop bordélique.

l'autre releva les épaules, comme pour montrer qu'il était intrigué.

\- Enfin, la mort de mes parents... Ino, Kiba... Puis Sasuke... Sasuke qui... Qui..

Naruto essaya de violemment refréner un sanglot qui ne fit que plus s'entendre, et ne retenus pas les autres, pendant que Gaara passa ses bras meurtries de coupures, très apparentes car il ne portait qu'un T-Shirt rouge bourgogne qui ne comportait pas de manches, autour du coup du Blond, qui à son tour nicha sa tête contre le torse du détraqué qu'était devenu son ami, retrouvant cette sensation de bien-être et de confiance que Sasuke lui faisais ressentir.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute... Chuchota Pain, en posant sa propre tête sur l'épaule du blond.

\- J..Je s..sais... Sauf que.. que.. Ça fais tellement mal de savoir qu'il ai fait ça à quelqu'un... de savoir qu'il ai fait ça à Lui, à Lee, à mon meilleur ami... de savoir qu'il a ruiner sa putain de v..v..vie !.

\- J'ai fais bien pire, tu sais...

Naruto renifla un bon coup.

\- Oui, mais venant de Sasuke.. Je e sais pas je me sens trahis, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un manipulateur qui cache son jeu depuis le début, comme il l'a cacher des mois avec lee...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon tu te fais des idées..

Finalement, les deux relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent dans les yeux au travers des gouttes ruisselantes tombant de leurs cheveux. Des regards intenses qui en disaient long sur ce que leurs absences avaient causé.

\- Gaara, t'as toujours été un frère pour moi, tu le sais.

\- Ouais.

Les deux se séparèrent puis se relevèrent dans l'ordre.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Pain. Ils doivent dejà ma chercher au centre.

\- Oui... Parlant de chercher, je n'ai toujours pas vus Neji...

-Huhm.

Long silence encore.

\- Naruto, je peux ?

Sans demander son reste, Pain rapprochât brusquement son corps de celui de Naruto, serrant la taille du blond entre ses bras pleins de cicatricess, il re poussa une mèche mouillée qui cachait un des yeux de Naruto et approcha délicatement son visage du sien, leurs souffles chauds se melangeant et leurs coeurs ne faisant chaqu'un qu'un tour.

Était-ce bien ? Et Sasuke ...? Pouvait-il ? Et puis aussi, oh, et puis de toutes façons;

_Il en avait envie._

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis se touchèrent, les bras de Naruto serrèrent à leurs tours Gaara, ouvrant un peu la bouche pour laisser pénétrer la langue du roux à l'intérieur, le blond cru mourir tout de suite, les langues se touchant à peine, se titillant, les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux pour savourer ce moment, les taquineries devenirent un peu plus rapides jusqu'à ce que les langues se tripotent et s'enroulent passionnément chacun dans la bouche de l'autre pour de longues minutes qui semblaient une éternité.

Les deux amis séparés s'embrassèrent ainsi sous la pluie battante, dans cet instant, dans ce soir de printemps qui sentait l'automne, où la nuit était noire comme à l'hiver mais où les cœurs étaient chauds comme l'été.

Puis, Neji arriva.

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyraaa ! :)**

**Pardon de l'absence, j'ai été hospitalisé et au lit, sans compter du manque d'inspiration ou d'envie, mais me revoilà les loulous ! :3 Alors lâchez vos reviews !**


	21. Chapitre 19 - Convoitise

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 19 - Convoitise.**

* * *

Gaara ouvrit les yeux, il avait entendu une complainte sourde, voir un cris de lamentation, ou de torture ? Il n'en savait rien.

Le roux s'extirpa des draps verts de sa couchette, qui était celle du haut, et descendit au pied du lit à étage. Saï dormait, plus dans son lit mais enroulé dans ses couvertures, collé contre le coin froid et mouillé du mur, il avait son pouce dans la bouche et un sourire aux lèvres, vraiment un cas celui-là.

Gaara marcha sur le tapis du sol, très mal entretenu, et s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule en se surprenant qu'elle soit ouverte, à vue de nez, il devait être deux heures du matin. Il la franchit et rejoignit le premier étage, en bas, le deuxième étant complètement consacré aux "chambre " . Le premier étage n'offrait rien de bien spécial, d'autres cellules, un canapé et une table, c'était d'ailleurs autour de celle-ci que Gaara vus attroupé une foule de jeunes, ils devaient être. Vingt. Sans un regard pour ceux qui l'avaient remarqué et qui le dévisageaient maintenant, le roux s'approcha de la table au point de pouvoir s'y a couder, perçant la meute.

Soudain, un grand gars baraqué, avec des muscles plus qu'il n'en faut, des tatouages a ne plus savoir quoi en faire et un bandeau sur la tête afin de retenir ses longs cheveux blond éleva la voix afin que tous l'entende au travers des discutions et des paris.

\- Le nouveau c'est réveiller ! Souhaitons lui la bienvenue comme il se doit !

Quelques ricanement se firent entendre.

Celui qui avait parlé s'approcha de Gaara, nullement intimider, et lui intima : viens, je vais t'apprendre à jouer.

Il l'entraîna de l'autre coter de la table et lui désigna un adversaire, le roux ne put s'empêcher de noter les taches rouges sur la table, du sang, et frais.

\- Alors, tu connais la roulette russe ? Même principe, tu as deux dés, tu les lances et si tu as deux nombres identiques, on t'arrache ce nombre d'ongle. C'est l'argent, ici. Et si tu as deux six ... Il gloussa, étouffant un rire.

C'était vrai que gaara avait remarquer que certains détenus n'avaient que 7 ou 6 ongles. C'était la monnaie de la place ? Pourquoi pas ?

Le roux se fit mettre deux dés en main.

\- Joue.

Les yeux froids de Gaara se posèrent sur ses mains, puis sur celles de son adversaire. Il ne lui manquait qu'un ongle , c'était surement un bon joueur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres gercés du nouveau, et il lança les dés.

"C'est amusant !"

Cinq ... Trois... Passe les dés. L'autre gars lance. Six cinq, c'est pas passé loin de la mort... Relance... Trois... Trois ! Gaara pris le couteau et fixa son opposant d'un air mauvais sous les cris de joie des autres jeunes autour de la table.

\- C'est l'heure de la paye, fit le roux avec un rictus. Et il s'approcha de sa victime.

Une fois la partie terminé, Gaara retourna dans sa couchette, il avait trois ongles provenant du pauvre type. Trois. C'était peu, il allait devoir jouer beaucoup, et bien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il se demandait même si il y avait moyen de tricher à ce jeu de hasard... Il s'endormit sur cette question lugubre et en songeant au cris atroces que laissait pousser le perdant de sa manche...

* * *

Neji était là. à les fixés sous la pluie battante, à les fixés s'embrassé.

Neji avait été le meilleur ami de Naruto et son confident depuis sa fugue de chez Sasuke, qui remontait à presque deux semaines, c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dont il était sûr de ne pas attiré l'attention ; le seul de ses amis qui n'était pas amoureux de lui. Mais il semblait à présent si dépité, là, sous la pluie battante, bouche béante, à les fixés... Naruto ne pouvait distingué son visage clairement parmi le tumulus d'eau mais il lui semblait qu'il... qu'il pleurait ? était-ce possible ? Non, pas lui... Pas le seul ami qui lui restait ?

Neji bougea alors un peu, ce qui permit au blond d'apercevoir qu'il tenait quelque choses dans ses mains... un sac ? Oui, ça ressemblait bien à un sac en plastique comme ceux qu'on trouvait dans les centres commerciaux, il était rentré si en retard pour le contenus de se sac ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, comme si il réalisait soudain qu'il avait été vus, Naruto sursauta, mais à peine voulut-il se détacher de Gaara qu'il remarqua son absence, il avait disparut. _Encore._

\- N...Naruto ? Demandait L'Hyuga d'une voix hésitante.

Le blond voulut de tout coeur lui répondre, lui dire que c'était une erreur mais son intention mourut sur le bout de ses lèvres, comme raclée de la réalité.

Neji s'approcha, ses traits commençaient à se discerner plus clairement, et le garçon bouche-bée le vit passer le revers de sa main sur ses yeux avant d'abordé un sourire forcé.

\- Tu... Tu vas attrapé la mort, rentre !

Un choc cérébrale parcourut Naruto. Il n'avait rien vus ? Était-ce la noirceur de la nuit, la pluie ? Gaara avait-il été si rapide ?

\- Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Nouveau choc électrique, Naruto cru alors comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, même si il ne savait si c'était une bonne chose, il voulut en être sûr;

\- Neji, il... il y avait... quelqu'un avec moi ? Demandait-il difficilement.

le brun se stoppa quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de mentir :

\- Non, je n'ai vus personne.

Cette fois ce fut le désespoir et l'incompréhension qui lui tombèrent dessus ; Naruto avait rêvé de Gaara, éveillé. C'était tellement évident, ce n'était qu'une hallucination, jamais le garçon roux n'aurais réussis à s'échappé de la prison ainsi... mais pourtant... ça semblait si réel... Le blond se demanda un instant si il devenait fou, puis, constatant qu'il avait très froid et que cela faisais près d'une minute qu'il fixait sous le regard soucieux de son ami, l'endroit où se trouvait Gaara il y a quelques instants, il rentra.

à peine il fut à l'intérieur que le téléphone sonna; Neji alla décroché, il était chez lui quand même.

\- Oui ?

Naruto le fixa pendant quelques instants et ce fut le silence radio.

" Qui est à L'appareil ? Neji ? Écoute, je sais que Naruto est là, dit lui que je veux lui parlé. C'est Sasuke. "

Neji resta à fixé le mur quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre, puis, il raccrocha.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda innocemment le blond, encore sonné par son rêve.

\- Un faux numéro.

Un grand silence s'en suivit et Naruto se mit à douté de son ami, mais il chassa très rapidement cette idée saugrenue de son esprit ; Neji avait été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin, c'était son meilleur ami à présent, c'était quelqu'un de confiance, jamais il ne lui mentirait.

Soudain, Neji se mit à sourire et alla cherché le sac en plastique mouillé de tout à l'heure, qu'il avait laissé sur le tapis de l'entré en arrivant.

Il l'apporta dans le salon où la lumière était tamisé au point qu'on aurais pus croire à des chandelles et où Naruto était assis sur le canapé, jambes rétracté sous lui, bien à son aise désormais chez son ami.

Hyuga mit le sac sur la table de verre sans l'ouvrir.

\- C'est pour te trouver ça que je suis rentré en retard, avoua t'il. J'ai dus faire trois magasins avant la fermeture !

les yeux pétillants de curiosité, ayant oublié l'épisode de Gaara, plus absorbé par l'idée de son cadeau que de l'hallucination, il se mit à déballer le sac rapidement; C'était un manteau, il était en cuir noir et en tissus orange, il avait une forme ressemblant à celle utilisé pendant les guerres par les soldats... avec les poches cousues carré, partant sur le bas de ses hanches, un manteau minuit !

Complètement abasourdit, Naruto resta figé, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça a dus te couter une fortune.

\- Un cadeaux n'a pas de prix, répondit l'autre.

\- Comme pas mal d'autres choses... murmura le blond pour lui-même.

Il enfila la veste et ne la retira plus de la soirée, ils mangèrent simplement des fruits et jouèrent aux cartes le reste de la soirée, la vie avec Neji était aussi simple, c'était relaxant, reposant...

Le brun qui buvait un café, lui assis du coté du sofa et naruto en tailleur de l'autre côté de la table de verre, assis sur le tapis rouge mosaïqué en beige, déposait régulièrement sa boisson sur le canapé qui n'était visiblement pas fait pour ça car il n'arrêtait de tangué. À un moment, ce qui devait arrivé arriva, et tout le contenus de la tasse se renversa. Voyant l'état du sofa, Neji insista pour que Naruto ne dorme pas dessus comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude, et, un peu gêné, lui proposa de dormir dans le même lit, au moins pour ce soir.

Ils se couchèrent d'abord assez loin, Mais Hyuga qui n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi remarqua rapidement que le blond, qui lui semblait dormir comme un bébé, s'approchait de plus en plus sans s'en rendre compte, à un tel point que la poitrine du brun collait à présent le dos de Naruto, il pouvait à présent sentir chaque respiration du plus jeune de quelques mois et son coeur s'accéléra, voulant le repousser un peu, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, puis, ayant peur de le réveiller en le poussant ou en retirant ses mains, les laissa comme ça, simplement, le visage tout rouge et honteux.

Il du s'approcher plus près de lui au point que son visage se nichait dans le coup du blond pour parvenir à bouger ses bras sans le réveiller, sauf que le seul mouvement qu'il avait fait à présent était de l'enlacé ! l'esprit de neji imagina soudainement des scénarios plus étranges les uns que les autres, il se rendit compte que le coeur de Naruto battait fort aussi, et il respirait rapidement.. son souffle chaud lui effleurait la main... Comme dans un autre monde, Neji s'approcha encore un peu et s'endormis là, collé à son meilleur ami. Comme il l'avait voulus. Comme il ne l'avait jamais su.

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyraaa ! :)**

**BlackHearthCry666 : J'admet avoir eu de la difficulté à trouvé une suite, je suis heureux que tu ai attendus cette suite ! Je rapelle que l'absence de review me démoralise ^^' J'essaierais de continuer cette fiction plus rapidement maintenant que j'ai ma petite idée !**


	22. Chapitre 20 - Pilules

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 20 - ****Pilules**

* * *

**Le lendemain, Naruto c'était réveillé dans le chaud duvet de son lit sans la présence réconfortante du corps de Neji. Ce dernier c'était levé en douce, surement honteux de sa position de la nuit dernière, et était partit à l'école en vitesse.**

**Le bond, qui n'y allait plus depuis un bon moment déjà, restait chez l'Hyuga toute la journée, attendant son retour, jouant par-ci par-là avec n'importe quel objet tombant sous sa main.**

**Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, aujourd'hui Naruto avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de nouveau, et surtout ; il avait besoin de voir Sasuke. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit, mais celle-ci lui avait plutôt porté la rage, un vent d'été chaud comme la braise qui lui caressait l'âme de l'intérieur ; Il devait extérioriser sa colère, colère car le brun n'avait rien fait pour le retrouver, colère car il avait handicaper son ami... Son ami... Dans sa fureur digne de neuf démons réunis, il avait presque oublié Lee, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Qu'avait-fait Sasuke de lui, après sa fugue ? Ce monstre sans coeur lui avait-il vraiment cassé le reste de ses membres ? L'avait-il laissé pourrir à l'extérieur, au froid ou mourir de faim en fixant un mur ? **

**C'en était trop pour l'Uzumaki ; Il fallait qu'il le sache. Il se releva, pris le double des clés de l'appartement que lui avait confié Néji, enfila sa jolie veste style armé, gracieux cadeau de Neji la veille, elle aussi, et sortit à l'extérieur où là; Surprise, il faisait chaud, le printemps était enfin là ! Enfin une température où le ciel est bleu, les nuages peu nombreux, la neige partiellement fondue et la température avoisinant les 6°Celsius. Le blond verrouilla la porte derrière lui, fit un pas puis deux sur le perron et ferma les yeux en levant la tête, un doux vent liégé passait dans ses mèches bondes qui commençaient à lui tomber sur les yeux, il humât un bon coup les odeurs qui s'apparentaient à un mélange été-automne à cause de la pluie d'hier, les arbres les plus robustes avaient déjà quelques feuilles alors que l'herbe repoussait lentement, cette vision euphorique de la vie fit presque perdre terre un instant à Naruto, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de pourquoi il était dehors. Il prit donc une marche en direction de la maison de l'Uchiwa, il connaissait bien le chemin pour l'avoir emprunter si souvent dans la luxurieuse voiture du brun, il contourna les rues qui lui ramenaient de mauvais souvenirs si bien qu'il se surprit à passer par certaines qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, amusé, il contunua son manège en découvrant petit à petit des paysages jusque là inconnu de sa propre ville, finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il c'était bien perdu; c'était malin, aussi, de vouloir emprunter des routes désertes ! **

**Au loin, une forme se découpait dans un long manteau noir, elle ne manqua pas d'intriguer Naruto qui ne put que la fixer, forçant ses yeux afin d'y voir plus clair sans aucun résultat. Visiblement content de cela, l'homme au loin lui fit de grand signes pour lui dire d'approcher, était-ce Sasuke ? Lee ? Non, c'était franchement impossible, il était en chaise-roulante... Alors qui ? Gaara ? Le blond s'envoya une gifle mentale, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à halluciner ce roux partout ! Non, ce n'était personne d'eux, à mesure qu'il réfléchissait les jambes du garçon c'étaient mises à avancé en direction de l'inconnu, et il arrivait clairement désormais à dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas ! Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques longueurs de queue de renard de lui, l'individus l'interpella.**

**\- Eh, petit, t'es perdu ?**

**Le regard confus, Naruto se mit sur la défensive, même si il pouvait avoir l'air vulnérable de loin, il était bien trop vieux pour intéressé les possibles pédophilles, que lui voulait-il ? **

**\- Heumm... Non. **

**Répondit le blond sur un ton qu'il voulait sur de lui.**

**\- Ah, hum, ce n'est pas important, je suis venu te proposer des soins, ma petite médecine.**

**Fit l'individus louche en ouvrant grand les pans de son manteau, il y avait attaché à l'aide de ruban adhésif toutes sortes de pilules, de sacs et de seringues.**

**\- De loin, j'ai tout de suite vus que tu avait une vie mouvementée, et, je dois t'avouer que je voudrais t'aider.**

**Naruto eu un vif mouvement de recul, comme si l'homme qui avait pourtant un sourire amical allait le poignarder soudainement.**

**\- Non.. Non merci !**

**Répondit encore une fois le blond, cette fois nettement moins ferme.**

**Le " Pusher " comme dit dans le jargon s'approcha encore d'un par qu'on pourrait comparé à celui du bossu dans " Le bossu de notre dame " et lui tendit un petit, tout petit sac avec une bonne dizaine voir moins, de pilules bleues à l'intérieur.**

**\- Ça te fera du bien, petit. Garde les, et si tu ne les veux pas tu pourra les revendre un prix d'or ! Tu verra ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est juste... Un calmant.**

**Sur ces mots, l'homme en prix lui-même une pour prouver que c'était sain, et partit en saluant le jeune garçon qu'il tentait de corrompre, ce dernier, qui restait à fixer ses nouvelles pilules.**

**« Comment de si petites choses peuvent faire autant de mal ? C'est pas croyable... »**

**Il les rangea malgré lui dans la poche de sa veste et repris le chemin inverse pour retourner chez Sasuke, une bonne heure de vagabondage plus tard, il cognait à la porte de son ex petit-ami, c'est le cas de le dire, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il ne pouvait savoir qu'à ce moment précis, Sasuke faisait la même chose à la porte de l'appartement de Neji, sans plus de succès, le pauvre Uchiwa cherchait désespérément à joindre le blond, coupé par l'intermédiaire de l'Hyuga.**

**Frustré, les deux retournèrent chez eux en empruntant le même chemin; Ils ne pouvaient que se croiser, selon toute logique des choses, mais le blond s'arrêta dans une ruelle quelques secondes pour verrier qu'il avait toujours son précieux paquet de pilules bleues, Il les fixa longuement.**

**« Après tout, il en a bien pris une, avant de partir, et puis, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, c'est si petit, ce n'est qu'un relaxant selon lui, Ah, oui, j'ai bien besoin de relaxer... Et puis c'est quoi, le pire qui peut m'arriver, je meurt ? Ah-ah, il n'y aura personne pour me pleurer, Pas Sasuke, en tout cas... Bon, peut-être Neji, mon ami, Mais certainement pas mes parents... Mes chers parents qui m'ont toujours aimés plus que tout avant... »**

**Cette dernière pensée détruit mentalement le blond qui avala l'une des pilules d'une traite, et de toutes façon, si il avait croisé cet homme sur sa route, c'était surement le destin, ça ne pouvait être un hasard ! Sauf que ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un très rapidement sur cette route-ci, et encore une fois ce ne serait peut-être pas un hasard, car Sasuke approchait de la ruelle sans se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait.**

* * *

**La vie à la Prison pour jeunes d'Ame n'était pas très compliqué à apprivoisé pour Gaara. Depuis que la rumeur disant qu'il avait tué toute sa famille d'accueil, - c'est à dire un père, une mère, une plus jeune sœur et un plus vieux frère - c'était répandue comme une trainé de poudre, plus personne n'osait s'approcher de lui sans son accord, son influance aurait facilement put l'aidé à se créer un gang à son nom, mais il préférit rester seul dans ces murs froids qui étaient désormais sa maison. Sai était toujours aussi fou, il y a peu, deux jours, trois heures et quarante-cinq minutes, Pain l'avait surprit à parler avec sa fourchette en plastique fournie pour manger. Il avait l'air en grande conversation et parlait de Lama, autant dire que le roux pensait sérieusement à se débarrasser de ce petit « problème. » Le soir tombé, il se leva de sa couche pour jouer avec les autres au jeu des ongles, cette sorte de roulette russe. Il avait déjà perdu quelques fois, mais sans plus. Alors qu'il posait ses pieds nus sur le sol froid de sa chambre, il constata que Sai dormait, roulé en boule contre le mur, ce même mur auquel il parlait sans cesse. Le roux fit quelques pas hors de sa cellule que les autres jeunes prennaient soin de dévérouillé chaque soir de jeu et emprunta les escaliers à sa droite, il descendit lentement, faisant résonner chacun de ses pas sur le sol. Les gardiens dormaient déjà devant leurs écrans de sécurité à cette heure, et devaient bien s'en ficher de toutes façons.**

**Gaara se dirigea vers la table lorsqu'il s,apperçut qu'une autre porte, normallement fermée, était entrouverte à sa gauche ; Sa porte de sortie, il y avait deux gardes à l'autre bout du couloir derrière cette dite-porte, et ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Dans un silence de mort et soutenu par les regards hébahis des autres, il prit le couteau qui servait à arracher les ongles lors du jeu et s'approcha de sa sortie potentielle ; Il voulait voir Naruto. Il ne vivait que pour le voir. **

**Coucou c'est Kyraaa ! :)**

**Cutha : Nyaa ~ Merci de me lire toi ! :3 Je compte conclure l'histoire entre 5 et 10 chapitres !**


	23. Chapitre 21 - Pure

**Un prix pour ce c****œur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 21 - Pure**

* * *

**Les effets en ****étaient presque instantanées et Naruto en fut très étonné, ça commençait par la tête qui tournait, puis sa vision se stabilisa sur une vue merveilleuse; Comme un rêve, Sasuke se tenait là, devant lui, dans cette ruelle. **

**Le blond se sentait très bien, comme sur un nuage. Il aurais pus se jeter en bas qu'un immeuble, qu'il était certain de flotter. Et voilà que l'élu de son c****œur venait le p****êcher ? Non, ça devait être une hallucination...**

**« Oh ? Mais il me prend par la main... Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit... Je ne comprend pas, il est trop loin... Che...Chez...Lui.. Oui je crois...»**

**Le blondinet se laissa traîner comme un gentil chien jusqu'à la maison de l'Uchiwa, à son entrée, Naruto ne remarqua pas l'absence de Lee, trop enivré par son sentiment de toute puissance et de joie actuelle. Il avançait bien suivit par Sasuke, revisitant la maison comme si c'était la première fois, le regard émerveillé par une demeure aussi spacieuse, les deux salons, la grande salle à manger, les cuisines... **

**«La chambre de Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Oh, justement, Sasuke me parle.. Raah, il est toujours trop loin quand il me parle c'est pas possible plus bête qu'un mur lui... Alors, do...Dorothée...do...donner..Do..Doré, non... Dormir ! Ah-ah ! J'ai trouvé ! "**

**Le blond drogué s'approcha d'un pas chancelant du brun, le regard bien ouvert, il eu un rire aux éclats et dit;**

**\- J'ai gagné Sasuke ! Tu as dit Dormir ! Ah-ah ! Gagné !**

**Le brun fronça les sourcils, incrédule, mais qu'est-ce qu'il baragouinait encore celui-là ? Il soupçonnait déjà qu'il eu but dans la rue, mais là... Soudain l'Uchiwa se sentit attiré vers le lit et chuta sur un corps bouillant, celui du blond.**

**Son c****œur acc****éléra aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé à ce seul contact, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Sa peau fraîche, son teint parfait, ses yeux d'un bleu des plus absorbants, son odeur fruité... Pris d'un électrochoc, le corps de Sasuke se secoua, il comprit pourquoi Naruto rigolait lorsqu'il prit conscience de son érection bien apparente. Il rougit mais s'esclaffa à son tour en voyant que Naruto n'était pas dans un meilleur état ! En effet, une belle bosse paraissait sur le devant de son pantalon...**

**Les rires s'arrêtèrent et les deux garçons se fixèrent dans les yeux, le blond avec un sourire ébahi et le brun avec une avidité impossible. Il avait besoin de Naruto, il en avait besoin comme il avait besoin de respirer, et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vus. Il paraissait plus vrais que nature, et là, à ce moment précis, il semblait s'offrir à lui. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? **

**Le brun se releva et retira lentement son T-shirt, dévoilant son corps quand même bien taillé sans pour autant gâcher son allure lisse, un vrai top model. Il était trempé à cause de l'excitation, voyant que Naruto avait de la difficulté à`retirer ses vêtements à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait surement bu, le brun l'aida. Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement, nus, à trifouiller dans la bouche de l'un et de l'autre quand un éclat de rire n'était pas retenu par le blond, rapidement ces petits jeux devinrent plus intenses, et les deux amoureux enfin réunis commencèrent les choses sérieuses...**

* * *

**Naruto dormait dans le lit de Sasuke, ce dernier était en bas et buvait un café dans le premier salon, celui avec la plus grosse télévision. Le blond c'était endormi tout de suite après avoir joui, mais quelle jouissance, tout ces cris... Il secoua la tête pour s'éclairer les pensées ; ça y est, il l'avait fait. Et Avec Naru, c'était magique, magnifique, ils étaient enfin ensemble et réunis !**

* * *

**Neji était rentré chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude, il avait été très surpris d'avoir trouvé sa fenêtre complètement défoncée, les éclats de verre partout autour démontraient évidemment une effraction chez lui, son c****œur ne fit qu'un tour, chez lui, CHEZ LUI ! Et o****ù était Naruto ? Il n'osait pas l'appeler, il marchait délicatement comme épié par un prédateur dangereux. Mais, les éclats de vitre sous sa semelle trahissaient sa présence, L'Hyuga prit son téléphone en main et composa rapidement " 91 ", Ne se laissant qu'à appuyer sur un chiffre pour contacter les forces de l'ordre. **

**Il ouvrit la porte doucement, mais le grincement humide était encore une fois contre lui. Il avança dans le court couloir, le téléphone reposant dans sa main moite, tendue devant lui, les lumières étaient fermées, peut-être le voleur était partit, peut-être Naruto aussi, il était seul chez lui ?**

**Soudainement, une main sortit du tournant et frappa celle qui tenait le téléphone désormais humide de sueur, il s'envola au loin et fit un bruit inquiétant. L'autre main de l'agresseur saisit Neji par le col et le tira vers lui, le projetant par terre. Paniqué par l'assaut, il releva la tête et croisa des yeux fous, des yeux déments, des yeux sanglants; C'était lui, c'était l'homme qui.. Le garçon qui.. Non, ces définitions ne lui collaient pas ; Le fou qui avait embrassé Naruto sous la pluie la nuit dernière avant de disparaître. Le c****œur de Neji s'arr****êta.**

**Une voix aussi tranchante que des lames de rasoir finement aiguisés par un artisan qui semblait très bien connaitre l'usage qu'on lui réservait s'éleva de la masse d'ombre, chuchotant presque avec ardeur;**

**\- Où est Naruto ?**

**Pris d'un choc, l'Hyuga se redressa, faisant face au profil qui se dessinait lentement; c'était un jeune garçon de son âge, un peu plus grand, les cheveux roux en bataille.**

**\- Jee... Ne sais pas.**

**Une seconde de silence plana dans la pièce avant que le roux n'attrape l'Hyuga par la gorge avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur de plâtre derrière lui, à trente centimètres du sol, lui coupant toute respirations et rendant ses tentatives de lutte vaines. Il reposa sa question ;**

**\- Je sais qu'il habite ici, où est-il ?**

**Avec l'adrénaline de l'attaque et le bon vouloir de défendre Naruto, Neji chuchota doucement quelques mots, trop faibles pour êtres entendus.**

**\- C'es.. C'est...C'...**

**Pain approcha son oreille le plus possible de la bouche de sa victime, voulant entendre chaque informations utiles. Neji qui avait ressenti la poigne se resserrer autour de sa gorge fut pris de tremblements, mais il réussit à articuler :**

**\- C'est surprenant... Comme tu es bête...**

**Et il cracha dans l'oreille du roux qui releva la tête en un éclat, le fixant de ses yeux qui semblaient comporter plusieurs iris incolores, il allait le tuer, le brun le savait !**

**Pain décocha d'abord deux coups de poing dans l'estomac de l'impudent, tout en relâchant sa prise, il s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il avait déjà reçus deux coups de pieds en plein visage, Le psychopathe se pencha, pris la tête du garçon sonné d'une seule main, et la cogna si fort contre le mur qu'elle le traversa. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine chercher un couteau à viande, Neji trop assommé pour bouger le petit doigt, Pain revint avec son précieux trésor. Il commença à lentement arracher tout les ongles de sa proie, avec une certaine satisfaction dans les yeux, chaque cris de douleur lui provoquaient un orgasme interne qui explosait comme le big bang en lui, une fois les dix ongles arrachés, il se releva, laissant Neji hurler en boule, et revint avec du sel; il l'appliqua sur chaque morceaux de chair à l'air et les cris devinrent encore plus fort, plus stridents, plus douloureux. Finalement, le roux cracha sur sa lame avant de l'enfoncer d'un seul coup très sec, dans l'anus de l'Hyuga qui était recroquevillé, un cris de désespoir et de souffrance si puissant déchira la ville alors qu'une lame souillé de la salive de ce malade mental lui déchirait le cul. C'était bien là l'une des meilleures séances de Pain.**

**Ce dernier reprit sa lame ensanglantée, l'essuya sur le parquet et partit sans même un regard pour celui qu'il avait mis à l'article de la mort. Il partait chercher Naruto, il partait en ville, il tuerait quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin, c'était ça, c'était lui, c'était le seul à le comprendre...**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyraaa ! :)**

**Pas de review ? Tant pis... :(**


	24. Chapitre 22 - Acidique

**Un prix pour ce c****œur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 2****2**** -**** Acidique**

* * *

**Pain marchait dans les rues de Konoha, il avait un regard d'acide, un regard avide, un regard de meurtrier. Il cherchait quelque chose, il cherchait un indice pour trouver Naruto, pour retrouver sa raison de vivre, pour se retrouver.**

**Il tourna à droite, à gauche, avançant vers des lieux inconnus, tant pis, il retrouverait le chemin, il n'avait pas trop le choix, de toutes façon, il savait où habitait Sasuke, et en dernier recours, il pourrait le torturer pour savoir où était le blond.**

**Tourne à gauche, tourne à droite.**

**Soudain, le regard de glace de Pain percuta un obstacle, de l'autre côté de la rue, un type assez louche au long manteau noir le fixait, il lui semblait même qu'il l'intimait à venir. Un peu curieux de savoir ce que cet homme pouvait lui apporter, il s'approcha de lui.**

**\- Eh, petit. Je t'ai vu de loin et tu semblais avoir l'ai... **

**Pain le coupa dans sa phrase.**

**\- Tu as vu un blond ? Il est blond comme le soleil, et naïf. Tu l'as vu ? **

**Le ton qu'avait employé le roux n'était pas une invitation à la rigolade, mais l'homme posa sa main sur son menton, comme pour réfléchir longuement, avant de répondre ;**

**\- Aaah ! Ouais, je l'ai vu ! **

**Pain releva la tête lentement, le fixant avec insistance, prêt à lui sauter dessus.**

**\- Dis moi tout ce que tu sais.**

**\- Aaah, et bien... Il avait l'air triste alors je l'ai aidé !**

**Pain se renfrogna.**

**\- Aidé comment ? **

**L'homme eu un sourire et sortit de son manteau des petites pilules en sachet, avec un grand sourire, il invita le roux à essayer.**

**Soudain, comprenant que Naruto avait été drogué, Pain sortit son arme qu'il avait caché jusque là, et se jeta sur l'homme. Il lui asséna un violent coup de pied aux testicules, en même temps de lui envoyer un coup dans la gorge. L'homme chuta dans un cri de douleur. L'ancien Gaara prit son couteau et commença à lui lacérer le ventre de coups, avant de lui flanquer un coup de pied sur la tête alors qu'il essayait de la relever. Il se plaça au dessus de lui et lui murmura ;**

**\- Tu as drogué Naruto... **

**L'homme, affolé, tenta un cri empreint de souffrance lorsque la lame de Pain lui pénétra l'****œil, il avait si mal qu'aucun son ne sortait plus, ****à vrai dire, il était dans un état de léthargie, c'était horrible, on aurait cru voir un homme pétrifié. Pain se plaça de l'autre côté de son visage et pénétra son couteau dans la bouche de sa viande fraîche, il lui coupa les joue pour donner la forme d'un sourire démoniaque, ce qui sembla être le choc électrique qui fit fonctionner le cerveau du pusher car, il se mit à hurler toute la douleur qu'il aurait du exprimer avant. Son ****œil, son ventre, sa t****ête, tout ça sortait dans un cri bestial, animal, très loin de l'humain.**

**Prenant un peu plus de plaisir, Gaara lui trancha la langue d'un coup sec et la lui enfonça très profondément dans la gorge, puis pendant qu'il convulsait, ouvrit les pans de son manteau pour y prendre trois seringues qu'il injecta sans aucun scrupule dans la plus grosse veine de son bras droit qu'il eu du mal à retenir à cause des soubresauts du corps. Il injecta les trois doses en même temps et l'homme cessa de bouger après deux minutes.**

**Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, Pain s'approcha, mis deux doigts dans la bouche du cadavre et récupéra la langue dans la gorge du cadavre chaud. Il la mit dans sa poche, voulant montrer son exploit à son ange, à son sauveur. Qu'il soit fière de lui. Il le sera, il le doit.**

* * *

**Naruto s'était réveillé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il avait la tête qui lui tournait, aussi tant bien que mal, tenta-t'il de se redresser qu'il s'effondra sur-le-champ. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la chambre de Sasuke et un peu plus de temps pour que quelques brides de mémoire de la veille ne lui reviennent en tête. D'un coup, tout s'éclaira et Naruto eu un frisson qui lui parcourut de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, il avait croisé Sasuke, il y avait cette pilule et ils.. Ils l'avaient fait !**

**Cet ordre dans son esprit calma le blond qui ferma les yeux, tentant de se laisser aller aux vagues enivrantes de sommeil qui l'assaillaient encore beaucoup, il l'avait fait, avec Sasuke, tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, ensemble, oui, tout allait bien.**

**Quelques minutes où Naruto faillit tomber dans les bras de Morphée s'écoulèrent avant qu'un bruit régulier se fasse entendre, ce que le garçon aperçut par la fenêtre le pétrifia ; GAARA ! Il était là, accroupi au rebord du cadrage, au deuxième étage ! Il avait un sourire ravis, comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor inestimable. Le blond ouvrit prestement le panel de vitre afin de laisser le roux entrer, sans savoir si c'était une bonne chose.**

**\- Gaara !**

**\- Naruto.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Je te cherchais...**

**\- Me.. cherchais ?**

**\- Oui ! Regarde !**

**Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec une intonation très heureuse, comme s'il voulait lui offrir un cadeau précieux, qui lui avait coûté cher. **

**Encore sonné par la veille, le blond le laissa faire. Lorsque Pain déballa la langue coupée du bout de papier chiffonné dans lequel il n'avait rangé, il ne put réprimer un haut le c****œur suivit d'un vif mouvement de recul, tentant de se fondre dans le mur, repoussant les draps vers le rouquin qui semblait dans un monde imaginaire; **

**Les yeux exorbit****é, le corps en sueur et le regard vide, la main tendant une langue humaine fraîchement coupée, il faisait peur à voir.. Vraiment très peur.**

**\- G..Pain ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel ! C'EST QUOI ÇA !?**

**Le sourire de Pain s'agrandit encore plus.**

**\- C'est la langue du monsieur qui t'as donné ça ! **

**D'un mouvement vif, le psychopathe attrapa la veste de Naruto sur le sol et brandit les pilules bleues, tout fier de son meurtre pour son blond.**

**Des sons incongrus de déglutitions fusèrent de Naruto qui était partagé entre l'envie de fuir, de pleurer et de vomir, il tenta dans un ultime essaie de se lever et de courir jusqu'à la porte mais ses pas lourds sur le plancher furent stoppés par la main puissante de Pain, qui le propulsa sur le lit. Le blond s'affala dans un gémissement en posant ses mains sur son arrière-train.**

**\- T..Tu as mal ? Où ? Je peux t'aider ! Qui t'as fait mal ? Mais attend... Ne me dis pas que...**

**Un silence funèbre se fit entendre pendant d'interminables minutes, puis Pain se leva doucement, sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage, le tout sans émettre un seul son trahissant sa présence. Une ombre bougea à sa droite, projeté sur un mur, on aurait pu dire que c'était un arbre mais le roux savait que c'était celle d'un corps, il avait l'habitude. **

**Il compta mentalement.**

**«Un...Deux...Trois...»**

**Un bruit sourd de bois frappant le sol résonna, une chaise avait basculé dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ombre. Pain sauta d'un coup, faisant face à Sasuke, à l'allure surpris par les événements, voir déconcerté. Le roux attaqua en premier, il le frappa au visage en hurlant, prit la chaise qui avait chuté et la balança sur son adversaire. Avant même que ce dernier ne puisse reprendre ses sens, il lui enfourna l'une des pilules de Naruto dans la bouche et jeta le sac plus loin, dans un coin de la salle, il força le brun à l'avaler en appuyant sur sa gorge et lui fila un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour le calmer.**

**Avec tout ce bruit, Naruto avait deviné ce qui se tramait en bas, et en panique avait ramassé son téléphone et composé le 911 avant de descendre tant bien que mal les marches pour assister à la dernière scène; Pain s'en rendit compte et se plaça derrière Sasuke, faisant face à Naruto, il lui aborda son plus beau sourire en relevant à moitié Sasuke, qui était resté étalé, il le secoua un peu pour vérifier qu'il était éveillé, une odeur de peur planait, une odeur de folie, de chien humide... Il lui demanda :**

**\- Mrs. Le violeur ? Tu es réveiller ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?**

**Un grognement étrange lui répondit, ce qui serra le c****œur du blond comme s'il avait ****été poignardé. Pain allait le tuer, non, il ne pouvait laisser ça arriver, pas encore, pas un autre...**

**Le roux sortit son couteau de cuisine, si précieux... Il le plaça sur le bras droit de l'Uchiwa et commença lentement à découper sa chair... Sous l'effet de cette étrange drogue, Sasuke laissait échapper un gémissement de plaisir à chaque coupure, à chaque perle de sang... **

**C'était atroce pour Naruto, il ne pouvait laisser ça arriver... Il fallait agir, que faire ?**

**\- Regarde ! Naruto ! Le violeur ! Je le tue regarde ! Il souffre ! Es-tu content ? Naruto ! **

**Incrédule, le blond lui lança en criant, sa voix se brisant sur chaque mot;**

**\- NON ! Il ne m'a pas violé lâche le ! Tu es taré ! Tu m'entend ? Tu es fou ! Dégage !**

**Le sourire de Gaara disparut, comme emporté par les vagues sur une plage, il demanda;**

**\- Naruto.. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, hein ? Toi...Toi et moi... C'est pour la vie et la mort non ? Hein ? NARUTO ? Hein ? Tu avais dit... Tu avais dit... HEIN ? **

**\- Pain tu es en plein délire reprend toi ! Tu n'es plus Gaara, Gaara est mort il y a des années ! Toi... Tu n'es qu'un monstre !**

**À ces paroles, le monde tournait tout entier dans l'esprit du fou; Naruto le détestait... Son ange le détestait... La terre le détestait la vie ne l'aimait pas il n'avait aucune raison d'être si sa possession ne l'aimait pas.. Non.. La mort, dit cette voix ? Non... Non c'est sa faute, c'est la faute du violeur ! C'est la faute du vilain violeur si Naruto dit ça ! Naruto ne dirait jamais ça ! Il l'a ensorcelé ! Il fallait le tuer, oui ! Le tuer ! **

**Pain planta son couteau de tout son long dans la cuisse du brun qui ne broncha pas; Cette drogue n'était pas amusante ! Il ne ressentait rien ! Rien ! RIEN !**

**Un coup sévère à la porte se fit entendre, et un homme se mit à crier : POLICE - OUVREZ !**

**Pain fut prit de panique, il allait se faire prendre par eux, encore ! Pas encore ! Il ne retournerait pas à la prison d'ame, ils ne le laisseraient plus voir Naruto ! Non ! Pas Naruto ! Tout ça...**

**\- C'EST TA FAUTE ! UCHIWA SASUKEE !**

**Dans une ultime tentation et sous les cris essoufflés de Naruto, Gaara se projeta couteau en main sur Sasuke, passant par dessus et donna un coup de sa lame directement sur le pénis du brun; Personne ne toucherait plus à Naruto, personne ne le violerait ! Il lui appartenait !**

**Un bruit sourd résonna et très rapidement une ombre fondit sur Pain, le renversa et l'éloigna de Sasuke qui restait par terre, trop rapide pour être aperçut avant; Naruto hallucinait, c'était Kiba ! Il était caché depuis tout ce temps derrière le canapé, ce qui expliquait l'odeur de chien ! Mais... Comment avait-il fait pour sortir d'ame ? La question était bien bête ; En même temps que Pain...**

**Le combat qui se déroulait alors était très rapide, coup de couteau, morsures, coup de tête, tout y passait. Entendant le grabuge, les officiers de police enfoncèrent la porte et braquèrent leurs armes sur tout le monde ; Ils étaient quatre, tous armés.**

**\- PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! CONTRE LE MUR !**

**Cria l'un d'eux, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus clair.**

**Kiba et Pain n'arrêtèrent cependant pas leur combat ; c'était un match à mort ! Le brun à l'odeur canine planta un de ses doigts dans l'****œil gauche de Pain et le lui arracha, provoquant un rire cingl****é à sa victime qui le renversa, son ****œil manquant semblant ne pas le d****éranger, le sang coulant sur son visage et dans sa bouche.**

**Un coup de feu retentit ; l'un des policiers avait tiré sur le pied de Kiba qui gémissait de douleur. Pain en profita pour lui sauter dessus et lui mordit l'oreille si fort qu'un morceau arracha.**

**Un autre coup de feu retentit, puis un autre; Pain avait reçu deux balles dans la jambe droite ; cet impact semblait le ramener un tant soit peu à la réalité car il se mit à hurler, hurler si fort... Un hurlement que Naruto n'oublierait jamais.**

**Tout le monde gémissait, Sasuke, Kiba et Pain de souffrance, et Naruto recroquevillé dans un coin, de peur. Il ne voulait plus voir de mort... Plus de violence... Plus encore...**

**Les officiers montèrent Kiba, Pain et Sasuke, demandèrent du renfort ; trois ambulances. Les sirènes retentirent et les policiers s'adressèrent au blond :**

**\- Tu les connais ?**

**Naruto releva la tête, les yeux cerné et son corps avachi sur lui même, il le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes puis détourna le regard, et l'ignora complètement. Il était traumatisé, ça ne faisait aucun doute.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyraaa ! :)**

**Narutine: Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je compte conclure la Série dans le chapitre suivant, puis y mettre quelques chapitres bonus ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! :)**


	25. Chapitre 23 - FIN - Clair hasards

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**Chapitre final - Clairs hasards dans la nébuleuse vie.**

* * *

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent lentement, il ne se demandait même plus où il était, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, à l'hôpital. Mais qui l'avait sauvé ? Qui avait bien pu appeler une ambulance ... ? La vie est parfois pleine de mystères qu'on ne peut pas toujours résoudre... Prenant soudain conscience de sa position, le brun évalua les dommages qu'on lui avait infligé; Il avait des bandages de partout, sur les mains, le visage, le ventre, il était devenu une vraie momie, et cette pensée le fit sourire malgré la souffrance que cela lui causait.

Pourquoi l'avait-on attaqué sans raison ? Sans raison... Non, les pensées déjà assez net dans l'esprit de Neji se replacèrent lentement, comme une grille de neuronnes déplacés, comme le courant d'une rivière pousse les poissons dans la bonne direction. Il cherchait Naruto, cet agresseur. Il le cherchait ! Mais pourquoi ? Oh, c'était lui, le garçon à la pluie, celui de cette froide nuit... La tête de l'Hyuga était très lourde, il avait de la difficulté à lutter contre le sommeil, et quoi que ses pensées soient organisées, il n'arrivait plus à tisser des liens entre elles. Il sombra sans même fermer les yeux, et à son réveil, une infirmière qui semblait d'ailleurs bien gentille, passita près de sa chambre, il l'interpella;

\- Madame... Madame..!

La travailleuse se retourna vers la source du bruit, abordant un air candide de surprise, puis elle servit son plus beau sourire au jeune garçon, entra dans sa chambre, qui contenait deux lits séparés par un rideau, en délaissant son chariot dans le couloir.

\- Oh ! Mais tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu t'es fait salement amocher dit-donc...

\- Où.. Où est...Na..Ru..Na..Nar..Ru..

Neji n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Silence radio, il ne pouvait prononcer son nom. C'était impossible pour lui de ressentir un autre sentiment que de l'amitié pour lui, pour ce blond stupide et rieur, rien d'autre... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ?

L'infirmière émit un petit rire avant de poursuivre la phrase déjà bien écoulé du brun.

\- Naruto, c'est ça ? On en parle souvent ici, c'est celui qui a adopté le patient à côté de toi, non ?

Un bruit d'ondes traversa la tête de Neji avant qu'il ne tourne finalement le regard vers sa droite, dévoilant non seulement des rideaux verts pâlit, montant du sol à l'ultime plafond, mais aussi le petit corps frêle de Lee, cet handicapé dont lui parlait souvent Naruto lors de leurs parties de jeu de cartes, celui dont il se souciait tellement. Il était donc retourné à l'hôpital ? Il avait en effet l'air aussi démuni que ce que le blond en disait... Ses joues creuses et ses mains lui donnaient l'air d'un trophé de chasse empaillé, c'était désobligeant.

\- Comment est-il arrivé ici... ?

\- Oh, un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, possédant sa garde, nous a appelé et dit qu'il ne désirait plus s'en occuper, on a bien voulu lui expliquer le protocole, mais il l'a simplement emmené devant l'hôpital et est parti !

\- C'est terrible en effet... Et.. Pour Naruto ? Il va bien ? Savez-vous où il est ?

La jeune femme parut confuse, puis répondit;

\- Ton ami vas bien, sauf qu'on parle de sa mésaventure dans tout le quartier, il a été admi en soins psychologiques pour les traumatismes, mais il a refusé... Par contre, ses deux autres amis n'ont pas eu sa chance, ils ne sont pas jolis à regarder...

Piqué à la source même du péché ; La curiosité, Neji l'intima à continuer son récit, son cœur s'emballant à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver au blond.

\- Un fou aurait tenter de tuer les trois garçons, c'est tout ce qu'on sait. La police dit que l'accusé nie absolument tout, mais il et une des victimes sont examinés par un psychologue, ils se seraient battus jusqu'à s'arracher les yeux !

Le brun baissa la tête, il en avait assez entendu. Naruto allait bien, c'est ce qui comptait. La femme se releva et, voyant que son patient n'était plus disposé à discuter, retourna à son poste. Lorsque Neji se releva, il posa son regard brun-ambré sur Lee, quel étrange hasard qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans la même chambre, la vie est vraiment pleine de mystères...

Il se retourna sur sa couchette en réprimant sévèrement un cri de douleur au mouvement de son arrière-train, ce roux lui aura laissé de belles cicatrices...

\- Dit moi, Lee... Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, de Naruto ? Il n'est pas spécialement intelligent, c'est loin d'être un génie mais, pourtant.. Oh, et pourquoi je te parle, tu ne me répondra pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu me comprenne encore...

Quelques minutes de silence à l'état pur comme on n'en entend pas souvent passèrent, les ombres grises-clairs s'étallaient sur les murs de la double chambre, passant par la fenêtre qui ne donnait vue que sur le blanc terne de l'extérieur, encore une journée pluvieuse.

\- Je... Je peux te parler sincèrement, Lee ? Tu ne répéteras à personne, ça c'est pour sûr ..!

Le patient eut un sourire amusé et il se surprit à espérer que Lee trouvait aussi sa plaisanterie amusante, puis, soucieux de ne pas le blesser, s'excusa.

Neji se confia à lui, cet humain incapable d'interagir avec son environnement, toute la soirée. Sans dormir, toujours et toujours en lui parlant, parfois-même en pleurant. Il avait certes l'air bête, mais Lee était une vraie source de réconfort, il émanait de lui des émotions que les mots ne sauraient expliquer, cela lui était propre.

Après sa convalescence, Neji prit exemple sur Naruto et adopta le quadraplégique, l'emmenant chez lui, ils passèrent de longs moments ensembles sans jamais que Neji ne se lasse, ils sortaient dehors souvent, l'infirme poussé par le brun, et lentement, Neji retrouva un semblant d'ordre dans sa vie. Il revoyait parfois Naruto, qui passait chez lui accompagné de Sasuke, qui s'en était remit, heureusement pour l'uchiwa, Kiba c'était interposé juste avant que son sexe ne soit sectionné, ils en rient bien aujourd'hui... tout les quatre, Neji, Lee, Sasuke et Naruto, se voyaient fréquemment, et même si l'uchiwa desservait parfois des regards à en glacer le sang au pauvre Lee, qui confiné dans son corps immobile, ne pouvait lui rendre le reflet de sa tristesse, restait de marbre. Naruto continuait de l'apprécier, mais il sentait qu'un lien très fort s'était tissé entre Neji et l'autre, aussi ou sinon plus puissant que celui qu'il unissait avec Sasuke. Neji s'était rendu compte aussi, de ce lien... Il ne pourrait plus vivre une seule seconde de sa vie sans savoir Lee à ses côtés pour l'apprécier, il s'était surtout rendu compte de la fragilité de l'existence, et cela avait touché Neji au plus profond de son âme. Un soir, juste avant que la nouvelle horrible sur Kiba ne se répande dans les journaux, il était tard, le soleil qui se couchait lentement déployait ses ombres géantes et flamboyantes d'orangées dans la demeure de l'Hyuga, ce dernier parlait comme à son habitude à Lee, lui assis sur le canapé, et l'infirme placé devant dans sa chaise roulante. Le brun se releva et se plaça derrière le fauteuil, sa conversation palpitante qu'il portait seul avec le garçon terminé, il s'apprêtait à porter Lee au lit lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui le foudroya, sur son mur, l'ombre de Rock Lee se dessinait clairement, et on pouvait y voir lentement se dessiner, une forme... son doigt, bouger. Produire de grands arcs, comme s'il se réveillait d'un coma trop long.

* * *

La nuit était brillante dans une cellule, se dit Kiba. Si brillante, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir enfin Pain souffrir, tellement plaisir de voir que ce monstre sans cœur pouvait sentir la douleur comme la sale chienne qu'il avait toujours mérité d'être ! Il avait voulu blesser Naruto, le blesser, LUI , LE NARUTO ! C'était horrible, non ? Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à la suite d'un examen psychiatrique non concluent, tout deux dans la même cellule, de retour à la prison d'ame.. Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, et de façons mystérieuses, non ? D'ailleurs ce Pain, légendaire tueur, n'était plus qu'une breloque oubliée depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de sa folie. Surtout depuis qu'il sait que Naruto le déteste, oh, ça oui, ça lui a fait mal ! Très mal ! Et ce soir, c'était le soir, il faisait si sombre et humide, ce soir là... Kiba s'était approché lentement du lit du Roux, qui avait l'œil exorbité, fixant le vide, il parlait, à qui ? Le mur ? C'était clairement son genre, il dessinait le portrait de Naruto avec son doigt, dans les airs, dans le vide absolut. Il devait le faire au moins cent fois par jour, ça. Soudain, il se retourna vers le visage de Kiba, leurs âmes se croisèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, et ils se reconnurent chacun dans l'autre dans un coup foudroyant, leurs yeux étaient les mêmes, des yeux de sang, de violence et de folie, aussi absurde que cela puisse vous paraître, à vous, lecteurs sains d'esprit, Kiba aurait voulu plonger dans l'œil acide de Gaara, plonger tout entier dans sa folie et s'offrir à elle, s'offrir à lui. À sa chaire pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, cette erreur humaine. Oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas, son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, Naruto, et c'en était de même pour eux deux. Séparés par un pillier qui divisait leurs coeurs pourtant si proches de fusionnés, dans l'absurditée et l'imnolation de toute lois, ce pillier blond, un ange tombé du ciel et descendut dans leurs mondes imaginaires des deux protagonistes. Les mots magiques se formèrent pourtant sur les lèvres douces de Pain, des mots aussi fins que des lames coupant doucement se firent entendre et le cœur de Kiba s'arrêta de joie lorsqu'il les reconnus :

" Kiba, tue moi. "

La violence régna ce soir dans la cellule. Le sang explosa et implosa, l'œil restant de Pain partit en voleté sous les petits gloussements amusés de Kiba, son sourire était là, il l'avait sur les lèvres alors qu'il étripait Pain, qui abordait lui aussi un air des plus ravis, son Naruto ne l'aimait pas, à quoi bon... Oui, Naruto voulait le voir mourir, il serait content, non ? Et enfin la joie la plus folle règnerais dans son coeur ! Et ils seraient enfins réunis ! Dans le même monde ! Le monde écarté ! Le monde de l'absurdité !

Les orbites des deux fous se rencontrèrent au dernier moment, entre la vie et la mort, l'esprit dans les abysses, Kiba lut en Gaara ses dernières pensées, c'était lui, quand il était jeune, le vrai lui, un moment précis, dans un bus scolaire... il ne restait que lui et le blond, ils allaient se séparer quand Kiba plongea ses doigts dans les deux trous béants qu'il avait causé, autrefois des yeux, cette vision n'était pas la sienne, il ne devait que profiter de ce meurtre gratuit, de cette abysse de folie offerte, de cette nuit de plaisirs charnels peux communs, où les corps froids et chauds se rencontrèrent.

* * *

Naruto était troublé, mais il refusait l'aide psychologique offerte, tout était allé si mal dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir du monde. Il vivait avec Sasuke simplement, passant voir Neji et Lee. Même au delà des apparences, Naruto savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entres-eux, car Neji ne jouait pas dans ce camps là, dommage pour lui, car il aurait sans doute été son amoureux, si c'était le cas. Les jours passèrent, et le meurtre violent de Pain se fit entendre. Naruto ne pouvait se détacher de la photo de Kiba dans le journal, il n'était plus lui-même, comment était-ce possible, quelqu'un de si bon, ce changement... La vie est parfois étrange... Les jours passaient et la neige retomba, Sasuke et Naruto retournaient souvent à des lieux marquants de leur histoire; L'école de Konoha, le banc sous le cerisier, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, c'était les premières neiges, et Naruto n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, cette vision l'apaisait mentalement, il en avait besoin. Sasuke le conduit dans sa porche noire jusqu'à un endroit précis ; La maison de ses parents. Au bord des larmes, le blond lui demanda pourquoi, et en descendant du véhicule, il observa la demeure enneigée, plus personne n'y allait depuis... Leurs mort. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne vit pas cette boule de neige s'approcher à toute vitesse et lui heurter le visage, faisant tomber des morceaux de neige dans son manteau, il avait froid, mais ce froid lui rappela qu'il était vivant. Un sourire radieux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, et il se pencha pour faire une boule de neige à son tour, il la lança sur l'Uchiwa de toutes ses forces, et à sa grande surprise, sa victime l'évita comme si de rien n'était. Contrarié, Naruto se jeta dessus, et ils se disputèrent dans la neige. Personne ne remarqua le petit sachet qui était tombé sur le sol. Il ne restait que deux ou trois pilules dedans, Naruto allait devoir s'en procurer de nouveau... avec toute cette agitation, c'était dur de décrocher, très dur... Mais il y arriverait, avec l'aide de Sasuke, avec l'aide de Neji. Avec l'aide de tout le monde. Il vivait les instants les plus beaux de sa vie, et ses parents seraient fier de lui.

* * *

**\- FIN.**

* * *

_Merci à Eavy Alias Roger pour ses conseils, ses corrections et d'avoir empêché la mort de Naru au onzième chapitre ! _

_Merci à lykoslupus et sa fiction " L'amour d'un Renard et d'un chat " qui m'a donnée envie de me lancer aussi dans l'aventure, et qui m'y a rejoint par le plus pur des hasards, la vie est étrange... non ? ;)_

_Et merci à vous, vous tous qui m'avez laisser des review ou pas, à toi qui lit ces lignes, ce petit 1 que tu viens d'ajouter au compteur de vues de ce chapitre me remplis le coeur de joie, vraiment. Au revoir pour de prochaines aventures, peut-être ! Qui sait, il pourait naître " Un rabais pour ce coeur ", avec un peu d'espoir !_

_\- C'était Kyraito, fin de transmission._


End file.
